Abad Miziminh
by rika08
Summary: They called her the Mountain Jewel, a creature of extreme beauty and strength and flawed by her elven blood. He was royalty, a skilled warrior in the arena, and destined to be King Under the Mountain. Both held the greatest potential in their future. And their story inspired dwarves for years. Now Balin recalls their tale to the Oakenshield company.
1. Story Telling

The days trek across the plains had brought the company of Thorin Oakenshield to a shielded ridge just at the mouth of a small stream. The company lay about the ground with a fire glowing brightly, shielded by the rock formation. Every dwarf was laid about the ground, slowly waiting for sleep to take them, yet none seemed close to drift. Thorin stood at the edge of the camp, on watch.

Kili turned to his brother, certain sleep would come later during the night. "Fili, what was the tale Amad used to tell to us?"

Fili turned to his brother. "I'm not sure which one you're referring to."

Kili thought for a moment, searching his memories. "She would tell it to us every night, before bed. About a dwarf king and...an elven dwarf!"

At his nephew's statement, Thorin turned his head toward the company. He watched the faces of his company grow excited at the mention of the story. But Thorin, himself, remained silent.

"'Abad Miziminh!" Fili exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kili replied.

"I've not heard that tale in years." Fili replied.

"The what?" Bilbo inquired.

"'Abad Miziminh. Translates to Mountain Jewel." Balin answered. "A name given to the first elven dwarf. Quite a tale, if I do say so myself. One of the few we dwarves have left that actually brings joy to the listeners. "

"What is it about?" Ori asked.

"You've never heard of the elven-dwarf?" Fili replied.

Several dwarves shook their heads.

"Well it's a fantastic story, and its just what it says. An elven-dwarf. The first actually." Balin explain. "The Lady Validhreniel was the first half-elf half-dwarf child of her time, quite possible still to this day. She was as fierce a warrior as any dwarven warrior there ever was. Skilled with numerous weapons, trained in combat of the dwarves and elves."

"Indeed." spoke Gandalf. "Not a warrior with which to cross swords with I daresay."

"Did you ever make her acquaintance?" asked Bilbo.

"Oh yes, on many occasions." Gandalf replied. "Though, the stories hardly do her justice."

Bilbo's fascination was peeked. "Can you recall the tale?"

"Oh dear me, no." Gandalf explained. "I unfortunately am unfamiliar with her story to the extent of some. But, uh...I do believe Balin may know."

"Yes Balin, tell us the tale." Kili called.

"Oh let's see." Balin hesitated, feigning deliberation. His gazed traveled across the camp to Thorin.

Thorin knew what his friend was silently asking, and he wanted no part of it. He turned his head back toward the woods, where his full attention was needed. He wanted no part in the telling of tales.

Balin turned his attention toward his company brethren . "The story of the Lady Validhreniel began on a day of homage, when the elves of Mirkwood arrived to pay tribute to the King Under the Mountain. As custom for new arrivals, the king had his best warrior present at all times. His name was Datray son of Dorhir."

Bilbo shifted in his place on the earth and listened to Balin. The others of the company shifted themselves toward Balin, intent on hearing the tale. Kili sat up and propped himself with his pack.

"Datray was the commander of the armies of Erebor during the time of peace. But peace, did not mean the warriors did without training. Datray trained long and hard into the days. He even trained with the king and the children of the king, personally. A fierce some warrior with great courage, unafraid to die for his kinsmen. Able to put the fear of Mahal into his enemies before sending them to their creator."

Kili smiled.

"No one would have believes that a warrior such as Datray could fall, but fall he did. On a day of tribute, when the Elves gathered in Erebor, the warrior Datray met his match. An elven maiden from the woodland realm, the Lady Alnya. Rumors of her beauty had spread through Middle-Earth, though her beauty could never compare to the Lady of Lothlorial. Still, her beauty had fallen Erebor's strongest warrior with a single glance. And in that instant, Datray fell in love with the elven maiden. And she loved him.

"No one had ever heard of a dwarf marrying an elf. Most deemed it doomed to fail. Both held high ranks within their lands, to marry as they planned seemed to be throwing away their potential. But their stubbornness and love held true, and they were married. Not only did they hold true to each other, but they grew stronger, and even more...brought a child into the world. A daughter, as both dwarf and elf with her mother's beauty and her fathers ferocity. And she grew into the accomplished young maiden; a living jewel within the mountain walls. Hence the title 'Abad Miziminh. The Mountain Jewel. "

"Lady Validhreniel." Bilbo said.

Balin nodded. "Now, a moment's pause if you will. Not long before the birth of the lady, the King of Erebor was blessed with the birth of a son. A strong warrior, trained by Datray himself. One of his best pupils. Determined, driven, yet firm in his beliefs. A true king through and through."

"What next?" Ori asked.

"Well, naturally the two children grew up. He, a prince, destined to rule the Kingdom Under The Mountain, and she a rare woman jewel of ferocity and gentleness. In such a kingdom, it was a miracle neither met." Balin continued.

"What?"

"Never met?"

"What sort of story is this?" Gandalf demanded

Kilia and Fili laughed aloud.

"Be silent, I am not finished." Balin scolded. "It was a wonder neither met for years. Purely an accident, really. The prince was meeting with Datray for training, when he came upon the Lady training, and very well mind you. Well, it did not take long after their first meeting before they were meeting in secret after dark. Always out of sight, always in different places."

"Why in secret?" Bilbo asked.

"Because of his birthright and her rank." Kili answered. "He was to be king, no kingdom would accept a woman born of elven blood as a suitable queen."

Balin nodded. "That is correct. So they kept their meetings secret from all. And as the years wore on, the Lady, wore on the young Prince until finally...he fell in love with her and she with him. But with all stories, their happiness would not last.

"It was not long before Validhreniel came of age, that she would have many a suitors to call upon her, even with her heritage. Any man whom would deny the chance of a skilled woman such as the Lady, was no man at all. And it was because of her rarity and skills, that whomever wished to marry the maiden had to prove their worth for her, even those of royal descent. So, Datray and Alnya devised a plan; their best warrior would fight every suitor who came to call upon their daughter. Should the suitor be the victor, he would be free to marry the maiden."

Bilbo felt his lips part in awe. The entire company had grown silent. Kili watched Balin with great intent. Bofur's pipe was laid about his leg, unattended. Bifur had completely stopped eating. Dwalin sat with his axe in front of him, leaning into it. Even Gandalf was enwrapped within the tale. No dwarf, wizard, or hobbit, dared to interrupt Balin.

"Alas, many tried. Within the walls of Erebor, many warriors, merchants, Lords, and minors sought after Lady Validhreniel's hand. Each battle was a spectacle in its own. Though she was not royal blood, the battles for her hand were seen as entertainment. But battle after battle, none succeeded. All whom entered the arena were shamed by the warrior of Datray, and lived to see that shame. For many years it passed as such. There were times when it was believed that the warrior would lose, but it was never so. And soon, it became clear that no one would win the fair maiden's hand. Until the prince ventured for her hand.

"The kingdom was in an uproar. As the sole heir to the kingdom, it was unwise to risk the title and honor for a woman, even one such as Lady Validhreniel. The council and king pleaded with the prince to withdraw his proposal, even the Lady Validhreniel attempted to turn his actions from the battle. Surely another woman would catch his eye and be more worthy of the honor of being his queen. But the prince would have no other. And so, the prince met the warrior in the arena.

"It was a fierce battle, both warriors fighting with every ounce of their beings. No one knew who would win, for the prince was a great warrior and had lasted all than the previous suitors. but the warrior had great experience as well, and fought the king with great strength. The battle raged for hours, each warrior fighting with all their strength. Blood was spilt, armor was shattered, bones were broken, until finally...a victor remained." Balin paused.

The camp was silent, barely hanging by the tension.

"And?" asked Bilbo. "Who was the victor?"

Thorin turned back toward the company at Balin's silence. He found all eyes of the company on Balin, except Balin's. His friend held his gaze over the flames of the fire. "The prince."

A chorus of cheers and chuckles echoed throughout the company. Thorin turned his gaze away once more.

"The prince stood over the warrior, driven unconscious by the princes mighty axe. Now, you can imagine after many years of failures, the people were ecstatic to see the fall of the warrior, much less at the hands of the prince. The people immediately called for the identity of the fierce warrior whom had shamed dwarves for years. Under the request of the people, the prince removed the warrior's helmet, revealing the warrior to all. To their astonishment, the warrior was none other than the maiden herself; Lady Validhreniel."

"What?" Bilbo asked.

Balin held up his hand, silencing Bilbo. "The people were outraged by the knowledge that a woman had shamed so many and fought for her own hand in marriage. Many called for her death and her fathers, as the crimes were severe. But the prince called against them. Under his orders, the Lady was removed from the arena to recover. The prince sought council with the king. He defended and justified the actions. Legitimized the arrangement as the Lady was indeed her father's greatest warrior, and emphasized the delicacy of the situation. So, the king decided, to spare Lady Validhreniel and Datray from execution. And the prince and lady were married."

The moments following Balin's tale were filled with a comforting silence.

"Quite a, uplifting tale." Gandalf exclaimed.

"Indeed it is." Bilbo replied, still in awe.

Kili nodded and leaned against his pack. "A fine tale for the evening."

"You all best be getting some rest." called Thorin. "Dawn will soon be upon us."

It was not long after the words of Thorin that the man of the company were fast sleep, satisfied by the tale, and snoring loudly. Thorin closed his eyes, relishing the relatively silent camp. He pushed back the words of Balin's tale from his mind. To the company, it was only a tale. An uplifting one that was desperately needed to lighten their mood. But it was more to him. It was no tale passed down after centuries of the truth. It was pure truth to him.

"You're quiet tonight." came Balin's voice.

Thorin turned to Balin. "And what else should I be?"

"Truthfully, I half expected you to either end the story forcefully or finish recanting it yourself." Balin replied.

Thorin snorted bitterly. "I am constantly haunted by those memories in my dreams, why would I willingly recall them as entertainment?"

"Your sister believed it was worthy of retelling." Balin replied. "Telling it to her son's every night."

"And what good is it now?"

"To help ease the pain, Thorin." Balin answered. "A century of bitterness is no good for the soul, much less a soul that bears the hardships of loss. It's time to let it go and remember her for the good."

"What good is that, Balin? Saving her life only to have her depart with the destruction of Erebor. To wonder if she died long ago or still resides within Middle-Earth? Or wonder if she her love for me was just a lie?" Thorin replied.

"You know not the reason's for her departure. In all my years, Thorin, there was no other whom could match swords with you in the area. No one who could challenge your skills. There was no equal to you in strength or cunning. Vali was your equal in every way. She helped you grow in strength and in spirit. And to this day, she is the only lady I know that could ever make you truly happy. And I have no doubt in my mind that she loved you with all her heart." Balin explained. Without another word, Balin ventured back to the camp and settled in for the night.

Thorin was left to his own accord. He inhaled the cool night air and closed his eyes, bidding for the painful memories to flee from his thoughts. But as each time before, he is too far lost into his thoughts to leave the memories behind him.

* * *

okay so this is my first hobbit fic and I have every intention of continuing this depending on the reviews. if they're good then this will be Thorin and Vali's back story.

pronunciations:

Validhreniel- Vah-lee-thra-neel


	2. Accidental Meeting

_"It was a wonder neither met for years. Purely an accident, really. The prince was meeting with Datray for training, when he came upon the Lady training, and very well mind you."_

It was all too common to hear the sounds of axes or smashing weaponry within the walls of Erebor. The city was lush with treasure running through the cities very walls. Axes, shovels, chisels, all sorts of sounds echoed through the city. One was used to the sounds and could easily identify which tool was in used, and occasionally the depth at its location. It was because of these skills that Thorin, son of Train, could identify the distinct sounds of four separate battle axes as he approached the training grounds.

He was dressed in a loose tunic of deepened blue covered by a leather vest. Vambraces he crafted himself for battle lay secured over his forearms. His battle axe lay across his back while his sword hung sheathed at his waist. Though each warrior had his own favored weapon in battle, Thorin preferred to be well trained in numerous weapons should the occasion arise where he was without one. As it was, his instructor ordered numerous weapons training each day.

The prince entered the training grounds and paused. Before him lay a sight he had yet to witness in all his years. The sounds of battle axes had misled him to great extent. Before him in the center of the arena stood three warrior's, and a woman. She wore no armor over her battle dress, only a crimson colored jerkin. The white skirt was drawn up over her knees and tied with string, revealing black trousers' beneath her skirt. The sleeves of her dress were tied around her wrists to prevent tearing. The only sign of protection came in the form of an axe, which she wielded with great skill and ease. Each step was precise and silent. Her attacks were exact, disarming and delaying her opponents. Thorin watched in amazement as the woman easily dipped beneath the battle axe of one of the warriors. She silently rose from the ground, driving her weapon into the warriors back. She drove the staff into the dwarf's stomach and successfully drew the weapon from his hands. She kicked him to the ground, illuminating one of her opponents. The remaining two charged her at once, one aiming for her head, the other for her legs. The maiden dove between the axes, rolling across the floor. She quickly regained her footing and turned back to her opponents, just as they sung their axes toward her. the sound of the collision echoed through the arena. The maiden held her axe firm, successfully withholding back the warriors. Suddenly she dropped her back to the ground, launching the warriors over her. She was upon her feet within the second, bearing her axe to their throats. The battle ceased into silence.

A single round of applause broke through the arena. Thorin's eyes quickly found the source. Datray, son of Dorhir, was Erebor's strongest warrior. And Thorin's trainer. Datray was a large dwarf, bearing his battle scared training armor. His dark beard, now graying with his hair, hung low against his chest. He was a strong, fierce warrior. Ensuring his lesson's were well maintained in every pupil he took under his wing.

"Excellent work." Datray said. "You've learned well."

The woman bowed her head.

"I was unaware you'd taken a second apprentice under your council, Datray." Thorin said, stepping into view.

Datray and the maiden turned to face Thorin. The woman was remarkably handsome. her face was softy framed and flawless. What puzzled Thorin were how distinct her features truly were. Though her height was only just smaller than he, she appeared as an Elf. Visibly stunned by his sudden appearance and embarrassed by her present state, the maiden lowered her head from his sight. Datray, however, seemed amused by Thorin's words as he chuckled.

"You should know i only have the patience for one apprentice, Prince Thorin." Datray said. "But i have no quam against ensuring my daughter is as well trained as any warrior."

Thorin could not hide his surprise from Datray's statement. "Daughter?" He knew of Datray's daughter and the stories that surrounded her. As the warrior had married an Elf of the Woodland Realm, the kingdom continued to speak of them. But tales of his daughter had been much more talk through the kingdom. Though Thorin had yet to meet her properly, he now could properly confirm the striking beauty and elven beauty to which she holds. "Impossible. The last I saw of her, she was no higher than my waist, dancing at the summer festival."

Datray chuckled heartily. "Aye sir, that you did, but that was over fifty years ago."

"Fifty years?" Thorin asked.

"Aye." Datray replied. "Time sure has escaped ye, eh lad?"

Thorin chuckled. "Indeed it has. Fifty years worth of memories and an interrupted training session. My apologies, i found myself with access time and believed some training would be good."

"Memories come and go, as do we all." Datray replied. "However i would hardly call this an interruption, my prince. Would you not agree Vali?"

Validhreniel nodded. "Yes, father. However I'd best take my leave as your pupil requires your guidance at present."

"Do not venture yet, Vali." Datray said. His eyes drifted between the young dwarves and the retreating guards from the arena. "There may yet be something you can teach the prince that I cannot."

Validhreniel blinked in surprise. "Father?"

Thorin's expression turned with confusion.

"I have trained Vali for much longer than yourself, your highness. She has great skills and very little left to learn from me. It may be fact, that she may hold all there is left for yourself to learn. Should you agree." Datray explained.

Thorin pondered Datray's words. Had he not witnessed Validhreniel's skills just moments ago, Thorin would have doubted his mentors motives. But he had witnessed the magnificent skills the young maiden processed. His eyes drifted toward Validhreniel. She seemed uncomfortable with the idea. "Perhaps a test to see if i am suitable to her standards."

Validhreniel's gaze fell to Thorin's.

"What sort of test?" inquired Datray.

"A single bout, ending when one of us is disarmed." Thorin answered.

Validhreniel's eyes grew wide. "Sire I understand tis not my place, but I advise against this."

"Do you doubt your skills, Lady Validhreniel?" he asked.

Something shifted within Validhreniel's bright green eyes. The timidness and shyness of her poise slipped away. Her posture became rigid with confidence. Her chin lifted, bringing her gaze level with his. Her grip around the axe tightened as he drew it against her body. "Hardy, sire. Mere concern for your well-being."

"The notion is greatly appreciate, my Lady, but unnecessary." Thorin replied, trying not to reveal the amusement in the maiden's sudden change.

"Do you agree to the terms Vali?" Datray inquired, trying to contain his amusement as well. Though his attempts her feeble and half-hearted.

Validhreniel held Thorin's gaze. "Agreed." In one fluid motion, Validhreniel turned from her father and Thorin, tossing her layers of braids and locks around her back. She walked toward the center of the arena without a sound. "Name you weapon on choice, you highness."

"As I've seen your display of axe skills, I wish to know how I compare firsthand." Thorin answered. He loosened his sheath from his belt and passed it to Datray.

Validhreniel nodded. "Axes it is."

Thorin paced out to the center of the arena. Validhreniel's gaze never left him as he ventured out to meet her. He gripped his axe tightly, preparing. "No armor?"

"I find I move best without it." Validhreniel answered.

Thorin nodded and said nothing more.

The arena fell into a hush. Both dwarves brought their weapons into battle position in utter silence. Their gazes held each other, neither daring to break or indicate the first attack of the battle. To the amazement of the warriors, but the foresight of Datray, both dwarves charged simultaneously. Axes clashed together, ceasing the silence. Thorin pushed from Validhreniel. He swung his axe toward her middle, but was unsurprised by her simply block. He'd given her a simple attack merely for the ease. Thorin adjusted his grip on his axe and attacked again. His axe came up from below. Validhreniel blocked the attack, locking her axe with Thorin's. Both dwarves held their position, neither one willing to relent their hold.

"You have much strength behind your attacks, Prince Thorin." Validhreniel spoke. "But battles are not won purely upon strength alone." She broke her axe free, pushing Thorin from her.

Validhreniel attacked slowly, allowing Thorin to block her attacks. Slowly her strikes progressed, gaining in strength and precision. She swung her axe toward Thorin's left, only to have him block. Validhreniel smirked and launched her left leg into Thorin's right. Her foot caught the prince behind his knee, disrupting his balance. Thorin dropped to his knee, breaking contact with Validhreniel. Thorin quickly swung his axe for the maiden's feet. Validhreniel dove over the axe, rolling behind Thorin. He turned quickly, swinging his weapon.

Axes clashed once more with a piercing crash. Thorin locked his axe around Validhreniel's. "Like so?" he asked.

Before the maiden could respond, Thorin launched her into the air, angling her over himself. Validhreniel crashed onto the arena floor with a shudder impact. Thorin worried for her safety, but was quickly diminished when Validhreniel rolled onto her stomach and regained her footing. Validhreniel struck the back of her axe into Thorin's right shoulder. She quickly snapped the rod into his forearm and kicked the axe from his grasp entire while rising her her feet. She held the head of her axe toward Thorin's throat, breathing heavily. The arena was in a hush of awe. Never had their been a mock battle as this.

"Precisely." she answered, lowering her weapon.

Thorin gave an breathless smile.

Datray applauded aloud. "Remarkable. Remarkable. Quite the display of skills."

Thorin rose to his feet. "Agreed. You're daughter is quite the warrior, Datray."

"You sell yourself short, your highness." Validhreniel replied, fetching his weapon. "There was a moment when victory was within your grasp." She held his axe to him.

"A moment, but not entirely." Thorin stated. He regained his weapon. "You're father has taught you well."

"To the both of us." Validhreniel smiled and nodded. "And he shall continue to do so, your highness."

"Are my skills not to your instructing standards?" Thorin asked jokingly.

"I would not dishonor the prince with such words." Validhreniel responded. "I simply believe that my father would be the best choice as an instructor."

"I respect your wishes, milady." Thorin nodded. "Perhaps a few more years and I shall reclaim my honor upon the battlefield?"

Datray chuckled.

"That you will, your highness." came a voice. A woman of remarkable beauty stepped into the arena. There was no mistaking the beauty walking toward the small congregation was an elf from the Woodland Realm. Datray's wife to be precise, and Validhreniel's mother. Thorin could see the striking resemblances between mother and daughter. Particularly within the facial features and poise. She slowly her steps as she reached the center of the arena. "But perhaps, a forewarning will be arranged at the time. To prevent Validhreniel from missing her medicinal lessons. As agreed upon with her father." At the last statement Alyna's gaze drifted to her husband.

"The fault is entirely mine, milady. Had i known Lady Validhreniel was needed elsewhere, I would not have challenged her." Thorin explained.

Validhreniel said nothing, but the smirk upon her lips told Thorin there were words she wished to share.

Lady Alyna smiled. "I would hardly place the blame upon you, Prince Thorin. However I must steal your partner away."

Thorin nodded." I understand." He turned to Validhreniel and bowed his head. "Thank you for your time, Lady Validhreniel."

Validhreniel returned the bow. "And yours, Prince Thorin. I do hope you recover your honor."

Thorin smiled. "Soon milady. Soon."

* * *

so first meeting. not sure how I feel about it.


	3. Meetings in Secret

_"It did not take long after their first meeting before they were meeting in secret after dark."_

There were nights when the days events could not be calmed from one's mind and left one to wander the halls of Erebor in the dead of night. 'Twas often how Prince Thorin spent his sleepless nights, wandering the empty halls of the mountain city until his exhaustion overruled his ceaseless mind.

For weeks his mind had found no end to the sleepless nights. Always he was plagued with notions, procedures, obligations that would no doubt come should he ever take the throne. There was never any rest for his uneasy mind. Even in the dead of night his mind was restless, constantly continuing its course when his body ceased moving. There was no way around it.

Thorin turned the corner through the hall. He neared the training grounds, his usual path while he tried to calm his mind. His heavy cloak kept him warm within the cold mountain halls as he was only dressed in a simple shirt and trousers. He approached the training archway and paused. A faint glow emerged in the darkness of the grounds. Thorin slowly proceeded toward the grounds. Routine had given that only sparsely placed guards roamed the halls in the evening. Caution guided his steps into the ground.

The light came from a small lantern in the center of the arena. The lantern sat on the ground while its owner paced about the arena. Thorin paused once more as he took in the roamers appearance. Sun bright locks cascading down soft skin. Air light gathers of light blue silks dancing about barren feet. After their previous encounter, there was no mistaking the roamer as Lady Validhreniel. Thorin watched from afar as the maiden danced in the lantern light, causing the flame to flicker with every flicker of air. Her movements were fluid and silent, much like her combat strikes. Though she held no weapon, Thorin could see each step she took as if she was defending from attackers. Her silent spins, a dodge of a sword. Her leaps, a jump over an axe. Thorin watched for what seemed like an eternity, completely content in merely watching the bewitching dance. All too soon Validhreniel ended her dance, releasing a heavy breath of exhaustion.

"I see your skills with dance has not left you." Thorin called.

Validhreniel spun around to face him. Her hair and dress spun around her body, cascading her locks over her bare shoulder. "Prince Thorin."

"My apologies, milady. I did not mean to offend."

Validhreniel's poise relaxed. "Merely spy?"

Thorin felt himself smirk. "I think of it as being curious."

"I'm sure you do." Validhreniel replied. "I would think one session with my father would be enough to wear out an apprentice. What brings you to the grounds as late."

"I could ask the same of you, milady." Thorin stated. However, as they were alone. "I find wandering the empty halls a way of clearing ones thoughts."

Validhreniel nodded. "Indeed it is."

"And yourself?" Thorin asked. "It must a reason of extremes for a young woman as yourself to risk discovery."

"And what do I risk?" Validhreniel arched a slender brow. "A walk for you, is what dancing is for me."

"Was that your rehearsal a Summer Festival performance?" Thorin asked.

At that statement, Validhreniel laughed lightly. A high ringing, musical laugh. The likes of which Thorin had never heard before. Yet the very sound sent a strange sensation through his chest. "Goodness no. I have not danced in the festival for many years."

"A shame then." Thorin said, taking Validhreniel by surprise. "The festival is a time to express ones skills. T'would be a shame to hide yours, milady."

"You speak much flattery my prince. Any more and it would make one wonder of your intentions." she replied. Validhreniel bent down and picked up her lantern. Without a second word, she walked toward the archway to leave the grounds.

Bravely, or foolishly, Thorin stepped in front of her. Validhreniel stopped just mere inches from Thorin. "I mean no offence, milady. And my intentions remain the same as yours."

"And what would my intentions be?"

"To find a moments rest within your mind." he answered. "Is that not what brought you to the trailing arena in the late hours of night?"

To this, Validhreniel said nothing, nor did she meet his eyes.

Thorin watched the maiden carefully. "One would think the events of a single day would be enough to exhaust the mind."

Laughter once more echoed through the grounds. Validhreniel brought her gaze to his. "One would think, indeed. However if one finds themself roaming the halls, perhaps one simply must find another roaming presence to exhaust their mind?"

To this, Thorin arched his brow. "Was that an offer, milady?"

"If it was not too bold." she replied. "A simple meeting after hours to exhaust ones mind."

"Simple indeed, but there must be a few conditions." Thorin stated.

"Such as?"

"Animosity. We cannot simply go about the city after hours and not expect to go free forever. We should meet in different locations each night."

Validhreniel nodded. "Agreed."

"Secondly, as we meet after hours, there are no need for titles." Thorin offered. "It is simpler without them."

"Tis true, though that may be a tad difficult as etiquette dictates." Validhreniel replied.

"A test perhaps...Validhreniel?"

Validhreniel laughed. "Vali, please."

Thorin nodded. "Vali."

"I too have a condition...Thorin."

"And that is?"

Vali's tone turned serious. "That our meetings remain as they are. Private, away from public eyes, unattached, un-progressing. As prince, your name cannot be tainted with the scandal of roaming the city after hours with an un-chaperoned young woman."

Thorin was silent for a moment. She spoke the truth and he had an obligation to his people to remain faithful to them and his family. Yet emotionally, this is what they had driven him to. Wandering the empty halls in attempt to calm himself. If he must accomplish this by wandering them with the skilled Vali, then chaperoned or not, he would. "Agreed."

* * *

the first meeting in the dark...eh it'll improve I swear


	4. Meetings in the Dark

_"Always out of sight, always in different places."_

Months had past since their first meeting, winter was well into its season. Thorin and Vali had kept their agreement of meeting one another during the nights in secret, but they came in gaps of lapsing time. A few days, a few weeks. They could never manage to plan it perfectly. Yet they always managed to find each other when they needed, but only in their time of need, though neither were aware it was their time of need. They merely believed they'd been sneaky enough to escape the guards.

Thorin rounded the corner of the empty hall. There were few times he ever venture so high into the mountain. Always down he ventured, 'twas where the work commenced. The past few meetings with Vali had been located nearer toward the surfaces of the mountain, but she was not the sole person to chose. He found himself choosing points near as well. It was almost as if something was calling him to each place, but he could not explain it.

"You're late." came her voice.

Thorin turned toward the dark hall turn off. Vali was waiting for him in the shadows, dressed in a yellow silk dressing gown and robe. Her hair was finely braided and hung over her shoulders. Even in the dim lighting, Thorin could make out the mischievous glint in her eyes. He returned the gaze with a smirk of his own. "I was unaware we were limited with time."

At his words, Vali smiled. "I do believe you're lying, Thorin. And very badly I might add."

"And what good would it do me to lie?" he asked.

"To deny that the fault of missing tonight would be yours." came her reply. Vali held her smirk. "Come on." she turned down the hall and led the way.

As she began her walk through the hall, her hands lowered from her body. His eyes fell to her hands. He noticed the wrapping around her left hand. Gingerly, he reached for her wrist and stopped her. "What is this?"

Vali scoffed with embarrassment. "A slight accident in training. Nothing that won't heal within a few days."

"I'm sure your mother is glad you're putting her lessons to good use." he said.

Vali drew her wrist from his grasp. "She'd rather I practice on others than myself."

"I'm certain she does." Thorin smiled.

There was nothing to the hall itself. No chambers that broke off, or second halls. Merely a tunnel that seemed to have a pointless purpose within the mountains. Yet Vali moved swiftly through the tunnel with great intention on her mind. Thorin kept pace with her as she led him down the empty hall.

Vali came to a stop at the end of the tunnel. She walked to the wall and placed her hand atop. She turned her head to Thorin. "Ready?"

Thorin could only nod.

Vali pushed against the wall, pushing in a small section. The wall sunk inside and was slowly slid to the side, revealing a secret passage. Growing up, Thorin had known of their possible existence and had used a few that he had knowledge of. But this passage was one of which he had no knowledge of the existence. Thorin was greeting by the cold sting of the winter air rushing into the mountain. Vali quickly entered the tunnel. Thorin followed after her, if only after a hesitations pause.

"Where does this passage lead?" he asked.

"Out onto the mountain itself. I believe its half the mountains height." Vali answered.

Why are you taking us out in the midst of winter?"

Vali tossed Thorin a glance over her shoulder. "You'll soon see."

Vali gave no more answers and Thorin asked no more questions. As odd as it felt and seemed, Vali had yet to guide them into danger or failed to get them out of such. She had Thorin's complete trust, for only having known him a few months. Vali led the way with complete certainty and security. Thorin suspected this was far from her first venture through the passage. The passage slowly began to open out into the mountain. The wind grew stronger, chilling Thorin. They came out of the passage, looking out over the city of Dale. The city was only visibly through the clouded moonlight, illuminating the silhouettes of the homes and shops. snow dusted the earth and homes.

"Dale." Thorin said, though not completely understanding their venture.

Vali nodded and looked to the sky. "Only another moment. Just watch."

Thorin turned his head toward the sky. The full moon broke free from the clouds hold. Its bright glow burst through the darkness, casting tis light upon the snow-covered earth. Thorin watched as Dale suddenly became aglow in the night. Moonlight glistened off the glow laden ground and homes. The entire city was shimmering as if it were magic. Thorin was lost in awe of its beauty. So rarely was he able to enjoy such things, often he found them trivial. Yet as he stood on the mountain, overlooking the city, he found the sight far more enjoyable than that of the mines within the mountain.

"So much time is spent within the walls of the mountain, few every truly understand the treasures that come from outside its walls." Vali whispered from Thorin's side.

"The do not what real treasure is." he responded. "I did not know." he turned to Vali. She stood by his side, her arms wrapped around her body. She was rigid, fighting back the cold. In the moment of awe, he'd forgotten all about the cold, as he was well protected. But Vali had nothing more than her gown and thin robe that offered no protection for her. Thorin slid his cloak from his body and draped it over Vali's trembling shoulder's.

Vali turned, surprised by the action and weight of the cloak. "I'm alright."

Thorin held her gaze. "Whom seems to be lying now? you're trembling Vali."

"And what of you?"

"I am better suited for here than yourself." he replied.

Vali sighed in defeat. Satisfied she would do nothing to endanger her heath, Thorin turned his gaze to the glowing city. "Has the thought crossed your mind before?"

"Which thought?"

"The thought of departing from the mountain." he answered.

Vali nodded slowly. "A few times, yes. And yourself?"

The lights of Dale dimmed as the moon was once more captured by the clouds. Thorin's gaze remained upon the city until the last of the lights had faded away into darkness.

"Not till this night." Thorin answered. "I have yet to venture out of the mountain with no intention of returning."

"Speaking of returning, we'd best go back inside." she said.

The ventured back into the mountain in silence. Vali once more took the lead, with Thorin only a step behind her. The trip seemed to pass within a blink of an eye, returning them to the warmth of the mountain. Vali sealed the passage behind them and drew the cloak from her shoulder's. She returned it to Thorin's grasp.

"How did you come to find this?" Thorin asked.

Vali smiled bashfully. "As a child, I used to wander these empty halls. At one trip, I leaned into the wall, falling to the passage by mistake."

Thorin chuckled. "So, where should we meet next?"

"Tis your choice."

Thorin nodded. "Then, perhaps the eastern corridor by the mines. The guards do not patrol there until nearly dawn."

"Your memories of the guards schedules amuses me so." Vali joked.

Thorin smiled and bowed. "Until next time, Vali."

Vali returned the bow. "Goodnight Thorin."

* * *

not sure how I feel about this one either but whatever.


	5. Bargains and Betrothe

_"It was not long before Validhreniel came of age, that she would have many a suitors to call upon her, even with her heritage...So, Datray and Alyna devised a plan; their best warrior would fight every suitor who came to call upon their daughter. Should the suitor be the victor, he would be free to marry the maiden."_

Word has spread through Erebor as if the mountain were aflame, as always when a young woman became of age. But this season twas not merely any woman coming of age, but Warrior Datray's daughter coming of age. Even before the formal announcement, Thorin had watched a line of young dwarves seeking his blessing for Validhreniel's hand. As he'd past them, Thorin resisted the urge to scoff at them, as Datray had confided with him previously of Validhreniel's suitors. Alone seeking her hand would need to prove themselves my battling his strongest warrior.

Many suitors retracted their offers upon hearing the announcement, however there were those who maintained their proposals. The first battle was witnessed not two hours ago and had not lasted long. Datray's warrior was superior in every way to the challenger and had disarmed him within seconds of the battle commencing. Thorin remembered hearing the gaps of the spectators. Duel's were never completed so easily, but this one had. clearly any man seeking Validhreniel's hand would have much to work for.

Still, the evenings events favored Thorin well. In the warrior's victory, he still maintained his friendship with Vali and their private meetings. And though they had already mentioned their location prior to the battle, Thorin knew all too well where she would be in the late hour.

He entered the arena, his eyes immediately fell upon Vali's form in the center. She wore dark tights followed by her drawn up skirt, which he'd come know as her training uniform. However now she'd come to use vambraces as well. Her jerkin was laced up the front over her tunic. Her hair was held back by her own braids, pulling them into a tight pony behind her head. Vali moved about the field with her sword, gracefully attacking the training body in front of her.

"Is this your way of celebrating your warrior's victory?" he called.

Vali lowered her sword and looked over her shoulder. "Hardly."

Thorin made his way toward her. "Then you wish the challenger victory."

"Absolutely not." she scoffed.

"Then what troubles you enough to cause you to take your anger out upon the training corps?" Thorin asked. He drew his sword and took his stance.

Vali sighed and took her stance, raising her sword. One thing Thorin had learned, it often took physical force to allow Vali to release her thoughts. Soon their swords met with each other. Their strikes were precise but held no real strength to them.

"This was once so simple." Vali said.

"What was?"

"This. No foreshadowing of a marriage, or immediate rush to do so." Vali explained.

Thorin forced her to adjust her defense. "I was under the impression it is a ladies dream to wed."

Vali pushed Thorin's sword from hers. "It is, but not for this." She swung her sword near Thorin's chest, which he easily blocked. "Have her the name they call me?"

"'Abad Miziminh." Thorin answered.

"Mountain jewel." Vali scoffed.

"You scoff at the flattery they speak." Thorin said.

"It brings nothing but trouble." Vali replied. "Suitors only seek my had to elevate their status. So that they may walk the city with pride proclaiming _'I own Abad Miziminh'_. I refuse to be a mans possession."

Thorin swung at her legs. "Then perhaps I should challenge the warrior?"

Vali's eyes quickly met his. "What?"

"I could challenge the warrior, and when I defeat him, I could release you from the arrangement." Thorin explained.

"Are you mad?" Vali inquired. "What would your father think? What would your grandfather think? Do you have any idea what a notion such as you suggest would cause? You risk not only your life, but your honor and respect of the people. No one seat upon the council would ever give your duel their blessing. They would see this as a foolish and pointless ploy. And should you win, they would sooner die than see a woman of elven blood marry an heir to the throne."

Thorin lowered his sword. "I am aware, Vali. But it was only a suggestion."

Vali sighed heavily and shook her head. "I know. I know you only meant well. but I do not believe this is something either of us can fix."

Thorin reached out and gently touched her forearm. "They will be right in the end."

Vali smiled and gently squeezed Thorin's hand. "Thank you."

"You know, I think I'd have a fair shot at defeating your father's warrior." Thorin spoken, trying to lighten the mood.

Vali laughed heartily and released Thorin's hand. "Oh you do?"

"Aye. I could have you released from your bargain faster than todays battle." Thorin explained. Their blades began to dance once more.

"Or find yourself shamed just as quickly." Vali remarked.

"You doubt the skills of your father?" Thorin asked.

"Of course not." Vali replied. Suddenly her foot hooked Thorin and sent him tumbling to the ground on his back. Vali's sword came to his neck. "Merely your attention span."

* * *

okay so the aftermath of the first betrothal battle. Kinda wanted a tad bit of humor between them in the end.


	6. Exile

"_But with all stories, their happiness would not last. He was to be king, no kingdom would accept a woman born of an elven heritage as a suitable queen."_

From the moment he was approached by his father to council with his grandfather, Thorin knew that there was something was amiss. He could see the disappointment in his fathers gaze, or lack there of. He made the journey to his grandfathers council chambers alone, giving no thought as to why he was summoned or why his father was afflicted with the news as well.

The council chamber was not far from the throne room, merely connected by a small hall. The large doors opened for him by the guards as he reached the chamber. Neither guard would meet his brief gaze, unsettling Thorin's nerves further. Thorin entered the chamber, the doors closing behind him. In the center was the massive stone table, surrounded by the council seats, numbering thirteen in all. The walls were laden with tapestries woven long ago, bearing the symbol of Durin and Erebor. Thror was standing near the tapestry of Durin, gazing at it with his back to Thorin. Thorin approached his grandfather with caution and respect.

He bowed his head to Thror. "You summoned me, sire."

"I did." Thror answered shortly. "I matter has been brought to my attention, one that concerns me so, However, before I pass judgment, I need your opinion of the matter."

"I shall do what i can, grandfather." Thorin replied.

"Good." Thror turned and began slowly walking around the council room. "you have been Datray's apprentise now for forty years, is that correct?"

Thorin nodded slowly, unsure of his grandfather's actions. "Yes."

"Have made the acquaintence of his heir? The Lady Validhreniel." he continued. Thorin was silent as he knew the king was not finished. "A woman of extreme beauty. Her mother's traits no doubt. The people are beginning to call her _Abad Miziminh_."

"I have made the acquantece of the Lady." Thorin answered.

"Yes, many are aware of your acquabtence with the lady." Thror replied. Bitterness and venom dripped from his words. In an instant, Thorin knew what his grandfather had summoned him about. "Many are aware of your evening ventures through the city with the lady. The arena, the smithy, even passages leading out of the mountain."

"I was unaware my conversing with the lady was disapproving as so." Thorin interjected. "As was i that my business became that of ither's."

Thror's hand was swift and strong, striking Thorin in the cheek. Thorin's head snapped quickly to the side. Anger raised in his chest, but he contained it within him. "Hold your tongue boy. Have you at all considered what damage your actions have caused? Rumor's have spread that your evening ventures with the warriors daughter are meetings of courtship. That you consider this creature to be worthy of your hand."

"Then they have been misinformed." Thorin stated. "My acquaintance with Vali goes only as far as agreeable company."

"You dare use her name and call her agreeable?" Thror was enraged. "You are a descendant of the great Dwarf Durin and i will not see this line poisoned by the half-breed creature."

"Since when was a mixed bloodline a sign of poison?" Thorin demanded.

"When mixed with the wrong blood." Thror answered grimly. "i will not have that creature poison your mind any longer. Your ventures with her will cease henceforth."

Thorin sensed a deeper meaning in his grandfather's words. "What have you done?"

"I have taken measures to ensure the line of our ancestors is no longer plagued by that creatures presence." Thror stated. "They have never belonged within the walls of this city. They now return to their people."

"They've been exiled." Thorin spoke.

"They return where they belong." Thror replied. "Now leave my sight."

There were no more words spoken. Thorin turned quickly, without another word to his grandfather. He stormed from the council room, throwing open the doors. He gave no glare to guards, nor passing dwarf. He made no contact with his father, nor did he seek out Vali. There would be no point now, not when she and her mother were in the progress of departing Erebor. Even if he were to rush the gates, he would never reach them in time. Instead, Thorin followed the path he'd walking only nights prior. He weaved through passing dwarves and down the ended tunnel. He reached the far end and pushed open the passage door. Thorin sealed the passage behind him and followed the tunnel out into the open mountain.

Thorin stood in the opening, momentarily allowing the bitter winds to calm his anger. The city of Dale still remained snow laden, as it had nights ago when the moon brought it aglow. Now it merely resembled the dreary bitterness Thorin felt. The echoing of the city gates rang in his ears. Thorin looked to the ground and watched as two ponies fled from the mountains safety. There were no words in dwarfish, elfish, or man that could express the pain he felt as he watched the ponies grow smaller and their distance greater.

A shifting of steps alerted Thorin to another's presence. He closed his eyes. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard, sire." It was Balin. The dwarf walked toward the cliff face and stared out at the horizon. "He did what he had to, Thorin."

"He separated a man from his family based upon rumors out of fear." Thorin replied.

"Then there was never anything between yourself and Lady Validhreniel?"

"What was between myself and Vali shall remain that way, Balin." Thorin said, opening his eyes.

Simple discussions, encounters, harmless ventures had been the end of their acquaintance-no, no acquaintance was not enough to describe what Vali was to him. She was a comrade in the arena, an ally he'd gladly accept over many, a companion he'd confided in. She was a friend, one of few he felt he could fully trust. And as Thorin watched the final glimpse of the ponies fade from his view, he wanted nothing more than to follow them.

* * *

thought the same bias that gimili had toward legolas was needed...and magnified. I know I had Thorin standing up for her...but it'll change in the later chapters only because of smaug.


	7. Bitter Winter Part 1

The winter was bitter, filled with pain and heavy ladens of snow on the mountain. The spring that followed passed quickly, passing into a very heated summer. Summer passed into a dreary autumn, followed by a bitter winter. Winter to spring, summer to fall. Season after season and year and year, time passed painfully quickly. No word was sent from either party as their words could be intercepted. Thorin's apprenticeship to Datray ended, as there was no more the warrior could teach the young prince. Though both men often took comfort in a friendly duel, having both suffered with the departures. Neither men shared one the situation, out of respect for one another.

Thorin found his time spent with the company of his father and grandfather, no doubt watching his every movement to ensure he made no attempt to seek out Vali. Even alone he felt the eyes of the guard upon him. Still he said nothing and did nothing, beyond slipping through the passage from time to time, if only to have a moment to himself. He would sit on the ledge, smoking his pipe, and watch the horizon line. He'd watched many sunsets over Dale in the summers, and the winter glow. But as time wore on, Thorin's moments on the mountain grew less and less as did his thoughts of Vali.

Until one particularly dreadful winter. A horrid plague had taken hold of the people of Dale and the sickness spread to Erebor. Thousands of people painfully suffered from the sickness; men, women, children, elders. All stricken to bed, weak, barely able to catch a breath. It was clear to all that if something was not done, all with the sickness would perish. But each attempt of the healers did nothing for the ill. The situation had grown so desperate, that King Thror sent out riders to seek help from any healer that would aid them. Only one rider returned with an accept to aid the city; Lorien.

The healers rode with great haste, returning to the cities within a few days of the messenger and were received in the great throne room. King Thror awaited them, as did Thrain, Thorin, and Balin. The great doors opened, revealing three hooded figures in the hall. They quickly made their way to the king and bowed.

"You have the gratitude of my people for coming to us." Thror said. "We are anxious to know of what ales the people."

The hoods were drawn from the figures, revealing gentle elven features. One-no two, particular elves caught Thorin's attention, and that of his father and grandfather. Lady Alyna of the Woodland realm stood at the head of the group. She stood poised and graceful as she had many years ago at tribute. To her left stood Lady Validhreniel. Every strand of her hair was braided tightly and intertwined with each braid. She stood tall like her mother, poised as she was raised. Thorin felt a great weight in his chest as he gazed at Validhreniel. A great many years had separated their friendship, yet it seemed to have changed nothing of the woman he knew.

The King was less than pleased by their appearance. "Lady Alyna, I was to understand you understood quite well the terms of your departure."

Alyna nodded. "I was, your highness. However, you sent for the best healers. My daughter served as apprentice to a great many healers; her knowledge will be of great use here."

"While the notion is appreciated, you're services will not be require. Depart quickly." Thror replied.

"Yes, send us away great king." Validhreniel said. "Your people with greatly appreciate it."

"Hold your tongue child!" Thror commanded.

Thorin shook his head. "For Durin's sake, let them help before the catacombs are filled with the ill." He stepped from his grandfather's side to the company. "Most of the ill have been taken to the healers chambers."

"Thorin, what is Durin's name do you think you are doing?" Thror demanded.

Thorin turned and faced his grandfather. "I am doing what I believe is best for our people, no matter who it concerns." And with that, Thorin led the company from the throne room.

"You should not risk your grandfather's wrath for our sake, young prince." Alyna said.

"Tis nothing i should not have done years ago." Thorin replied. He paused in his steps and looked to Alyna. "Datray has fallen ill with many others. Even if you are unable to help him, seeing his family once more will ease his passing."

They made great haste toward the healers chambers, passing through many halls laden with the ill. The healing chamber was vast, yet as the ill were lined up within the chambers, there was barely enough room to walk about between them. Thorin led them to Datray's bunk. The once strong warrior lay virtually still upon his bed. Sweat glistened upon his brow. his large hands trembled as it clutched the thin blanket covering his body.

"Your situation is more grave than perceived." Alyna stated as she knelt beside her husbands bed.

"I know. It is a miracle that none have passed as of yet, but i fear the weakest will not last long." Thorin replied.

"What season brought on this sickness?" Validhreniel inquired. She knelt beside a small child and placed her hand upon their head.

"Not two days past Durin's day. At first there were only a few. Within a weeks time half of Dale had taken ill. Erebor was not long to follow state." he answered.

"An early time for illnesses to start." Alyna replied.

"Do all the ill show similar traits?"

"Yes, down to the last child."

"Can you tell us the traits we're looking for?" Alyna inquired.

"Each one suffers from extreme weakness, loss of appetite, feeling faint, chills-"

"Fever." Validhreniel finished. She looked to her mother. "It is as we suspected."

Thorin looked at Alyna. "You've seen this before?"

"We have, not but last winter west of the Misty Mountains." Alyna answered. "An entire village fell to this illness, less than a third remained before we reached them."

"Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

"If we had what we needed." Alyna answered. "The stores should hold what we need, save for one ingredient. Without it, the draught will be useless."

"What do you seek?"

_"Ithil lokte."_

Validhreniel replied. "Moon blossoms that grow only in the darkest forests of Mirkwood."

"The dangers within those forests are unimaginable." Alyna confirmed.

"I will not forsake my people out of fear of what lies in the dark, my Ladies." Thorin stated. "If it takes an army, I will find what is needed."

"An army would do no good in the forest." Validhreniel replied. "But one person, with knowledge of the forest, can easily do as such."

Alyna rose to her feet quickly. "You will do no such thing child. The woods of Mirkwood are far too dangerous for you to attempt."

"I know if enough and i am familiar with the blossom. You're needed with father." Validhreniel argued.

"Your mother's right." Thorin remarked. "It's too dangerous to venture alone. I'm going with you."

"Prince Thorin!"

"How soon can we depart?" Validhreniel inquired.

"Immediately." Thorin answered. He started back toward the entrance with Validhreniel close behind him. As they reached the archway, Balin entered.

"Prince Thorin, the King wishes-"

"I have no time, Balin. Speak with Lady Alyna of our ill. She will inform you of everything." Thorin quickly replied, walking past his friend.

"What am I to tell the King?"

"Tell him I ride to Mirkwood." Thorin answered.

* * *

end of part one. next chapters cooler trust me.

_Ithil lokte:_ elvish for moon bossom


	8. Bitter Winter Part 2

They rode to the closest edge of Mirkwood, stopping only to water their ponies. They cared not for the onslaught of wind and snow, but pressed through as hard as their ponies would allow. They took only the clothes on their back, a days worth of food, a skin of water, and their weapons. At last they reached the edge of Mirkwood. They quickly dismounted their ponies.

"A warning Thorin; keep your weapon at the ready at all times. Light no torches, no fires, no lights of any kinds. They will draw unwanted attention to us. And keep very, very close to me." Vali explained. She drew neither sword no axe, but dagger from its sheath.

Thorin drew his axe from his pack and nodded. "On your lead, Vali."

Vali turned to the forest and started on a run. Thorin followed close behind her. As they entered the shaded canopy of the wood, the light all but vanished. Thorin could barely make out Vali's form in front of him, but he said nothing lest they be heard. At Vali's lead, they hurried through the forest. Though Thorin was used to life beneath the mountain and the bitter cold of winters, there was a great unsettling feeling that grew inside of him as he ventured deeper into cold darkness of the forest. Their path was no wider than their boots and even then it was virtually impossible to find from the underbrush. Around them the forest sounded with life that remained unseen to them, save for their eyes. All the while as they walked, Thorin could see the many sets of eyes following them through the forest, though none ever ventured close to them.

Thorin broke the silence, risking their position. "How far into the forest do the blossoms grow?"

"Not too far, thankfully. A mile at most." Vali whispered in return. She stopped suddenly. "Or closer."

Thorin turned his gaze, following Vali's. Ahead of them, amidst the darkness of the woods, was a faint blue glow emanating from the high branches of a nearby tree. bright blue blossoms glowed in the darkness, hanging off the high branches. They reminded Thorin of the blossoms that came in the spring, light and airy. Yet theses were blossoms of winter. He also noticed that the blossoms were perched high above the ground, well out of their reach.

"How do plan to reach them?" Thorin asked.

"If your throwing accuracy improved, then yes." Vali replied, throwing a half smirk.

Despite the severity of the situation, Thorin felt himself return the smirk with ease. "how accurate do you need?"

"Within reach of the branches." she replied.

Thorin nodded and removed his pack and weapon. He aligned himself with the tree, facing Vali. Thorin braced his stance and laced his fingers together. "Ready."

Vali released her small pack and broke into a run. Had Thorin not spent such time with her, learning her habits and methods, he would never have picked up on the light sounds of her steps. He tightened his body as the steps ceased. Vali appeared in front of him. Her left foot caught in his grasp as she came down. With a hearty grunt, Thorin threw all his strength into his hands and tossed Vali up into the air. He watched as Vali seemed to fly up the tree. Her feet struck the trunk of the tree and carried her higher than his throw. Vali grabbed the branch and swung her body over it. She landed in a crouching position and scaled out toward the closest group of blossoms.

"How much will you need?" Thorin called.

"The blossoms are highly concentrated, no more than a small bunch." Vali replied. She reached behind her back and retrieved a small pouch. She slipped the flowers deep into the pouch before gathering more.

On the ground, Thorin waited in the darkness. The eyes had vanished from his sight, unsettling his nerves. All sounds had ceased, leaving them in utter silence. He retrieved his axe from beside the tree. Something was wrong and Thorin would be ready for it.

"How much longer will this take?" Thorin called.

"Just a few more blossoms." Vali replied. "We'll return in time for the ill."

"That is good news for them, however I am more concerned with out safety." Thorin stated.

Vali looked down toward Thorin. She noticed his tense stance and cautious sweeps of the area. She listened to their surroundings. Her previous ventures had granted her to know that something was wrong, just as Thorin had. She secured her pouch. "On my way." She drew a blade from her waist and drove it into the tree. Vali dropped from the tree and used her blade to slow her down. She touched the earth beside Thorin and sheathed her knife.

"We should move." Thorin said.

"Agreed. We can followed the path back toward the ponies." Vali explained. She grabbed her pack and weapons.

As she moved, Thorin caught sight of something odd. "Vali."

Vali lifted her head.

Thorin reached out slowly and touched one of her braids. A heavy, white substance peeled from her hair and clung to his fingers. Vali's own eyes grew wide in fear. She pulled more from her hand and his hand. Vali looked around their surroundings quickly.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"_Liante. _Descendants of Ungoliant." Vali replied. Her attention was still focused on their surroundings. "They spin a great many webs, catching whatever they to feed their never ending hunger. They reside within the forests, thousands of them."

Thorin was not a student of the Elven language, but stories of the creature Ungoliant had traveled widely across Middle-Earth. A terrifying beast, a giant spider, known for eating all that become entrapped within its strong web. "Can you presume how many could be nearby?"

"I cannot." Vali answered.

"What's our plan of action?"

"Light torches...then we run." she replied.

"I assume your rules of torches is nullified when spiders are involved." Thorin stated.

"They fear the light and flames. Should any be near, the torches will hold them back." Vali explained. She crouched to the ground and fetched a branch. She reached into her pack and retrieved a tinderbox, lighting the torch. the flame ripped through the darkness illuminating the forest surrounding them. She handed the torch to Thorin and lit a second torch. "Keep your weapon at the ready."

"You'll find no argument from me." Thorin replied.

"A first if every there was one." she whispered. She secured her pack to her back and rose from the ground.

Thorin felt the slightest smirk grace his lips before he grew stern once more. with weapon in one hand and torch in the other, they started through the forest once more. There was no lead as the ventured back, they remained side by side, sprinting as fast as they could. They ran side by side through the forest, leading toward its edge. Around them, wildlife fled from their light, whether from free of its brightness or by what was hunting them. They trampled the underbrush beneath their boots with every hastened step.

Suddenly the ground beneath collapsed in a cloud of dust and dirt. Their torches were extinguished by the air, their weapons lost in the fall. They were bumped and bashed all the way to the bottom of whatever they had fallen into. Thorin groaned as he came to a halt, lying on his back. He opened his eyes to the limited light through the heavy canopy. Slowly, he rose, finding the air was filled with more webs looming over them. Pain spread through his lower extremities as he moved about the pit. He turned his head, searching for Vali. She lay not too far from him, unmoving. Fear shot through Thorin's blood, spurring into action. He crawled to her side, biting back the pain he felt. Blood had sprung from an open wound upon her forehead, most likely from the collision at the bottom of the pit, and left a trail down her cheek and hair.

"Vali." he called.

To his great relief, Vali's green eyes opened to meet his. Within moments, she was alert and rose, though much too fast. Vali groaned as the pain caught up with her, placing a hand over her wound. Thorin steadied her as she began to sway.

Motion in his line of sight caught Thorin's attention. He looked up from Vali, watching carefully. He could see no exact being of creature moving, but he could see where it was. It circled them like a predator ready to move for the kill. Their weapons lay just out of reach in both directions.

"We're in its lair." Vali whispered, coming from her daze. She drew her daggers from her waist and passed one off to Thorin.

"It's circling us." Thorin replied.

"Trying to decide which one of us will be an easy meal." she stated. "These blades won't do much against it."

"Our other weapons are out of reach...for the moment." Thorin answered.

"You have a plan?"

"Make for our weapons and kill it." he answered.

"Not much of a plan."

"Better than the alternative at the moment."

"True." Vali said.

They crouched low to the ground, watching the spider stalk them like animals. They sat with their backs pressed against each other, as if in battle. Rules of battle; maintain constant ranking position in battle. Breaking of formation lead to death on many occasions. The spider continued to circle them in its lair, passing through the lights at different angles. It would not be much longer, no creature was a patient stalker, not even spiders. It would make its move soon.

Thorin lost sight of the spider on its third pass. He watched for it to reappear, but it remained hidden. "Where is it?"

"In the shadows." Vali replied. "I can't see it."

"We should make for our weapons." Thorin whispered.

"_Ong_." Vali replied. "_Tuk_..."

"_Dwe_!"

They dove for their weapons, leaping in opposite directions within the lair. Vali grasped the hilt of her sword and flicked her wrist. The blade danced in her grasp, sending an assorted fan of light drifting around the lair from the subs reflection. She turned in a fluid motion, turning her attention to Thorin.

As Vali dove for her weapon, Thorin did as well. Tucking Vali's blade for safe keeping, Thorin rolled toward his axe. He grasped the axes rod and rose to his feet. He turned quickly, though a moment too late. As the dwarves moved for their weapons, the spider sprung into action. It dropped from the walls and leapt for Thorin. Thorin used his axe to separate himself from the spider, but the force sent him into the sticky wall of the lair. The spider pushed savagely against Thorin's axe, trying to sink its fangs into his body. It closed its mouth around the rod of the axe, trying to bite through it. Vali hurled her dagger through the air, driving it deeply into the spiders middle. The spiders shrieked in pain, but maintained its assault against Thorin. Vali charged the spider, raising her sword to slice the spider. She leapt into the air for her assault.

From midair Vali was ripped to the ground, encased in a net of webbing. From the shadows, a second spider had ventured into the first lair, capturing Vali. As the first was preoccupied with Thorin, it paid no heed to the second stealing part of its meal. The spider dragged the net toward the tunnel, away from Thorin and the first spider. Vali struggled within the net, but the tightly bound cords preventing her from slicing through.

"Thorin!" Vali screamed in pure fear.

Thorin watched in terror as Vali was dragged toward the tunnel. The spider was relentless, constantly using it entire weight against him. But he could not let Vali suffer as well. The spider slammed its body against Thorin once more. He grunted in pain and held his axe firm. Vali's dagger pressed against his body, giving Thorin an idea. As the spider's body grew lax and prepared for another assault, he angled the head of his axe toward the spiders head. The spider charged, jamming its head into his axe. The spider released and ear-splitting shriek of pain into the air as the blade pierced its eyes. Thorin rolled his body around the spider jerking his axe and Vali's dagger from its body. He rolled across the ground and hurled his axe and dagger toward the second spider. The axe impaled itself within the second spiders body, killing it instantly. The dagger pierced the thread, releasing Vali from the spider. Thorin rushed to Vali's side and retrieved the dagger from his belt. He cut through the strong threads, freeing Vali from its confines. The shrieks of the blinded spider grew louder. It began searching through the lair for its prey.

"We have to move!" Thorin ordered. He grabbed Vali's arm and dragged her to her feet. He grabbed his axe from the spiders body.

Vali retrieved her dagger from the ground. using the webbing along the walls, they climbed from the pit and back onto the forest flood. The spiders shrieks grew quieter as the distance between them grew greater. They raced through the forest, never stopping, never looking back. Their eyes remained focused on the every growing light of the forests edge in front of them.

A rush of frigid air greeted them as they broke out of the forest. Still they ran, putting as much distance between them and the forest until their legs could no longer maintain their speed. They collapsed to their knees not far from where the ponies waited. For a moment covered in webbing. Nothing was said as they attempted to catch their breaths. Thorin leaned his forehead against the staff of his axe, thanking Mahal for their survival. He lifted his gaze from the ground to Vali, she was kneeling not even an arms reach from him. Webs clung to her braids, littered with dirt and dripping with snow and blood. Her cut up hands gripped her weapons tightly to the point of trembling. Thorin rose to his feet and held his hand down to Vali. her head rose to meet his gaze. She placed her trembling hand into his and rose to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Vali shook her head, shaking snow from her braids. "No."

Thorin reached out and pulled the webbing hanging down her face from hair. "We did it."

Vali looked to her waist and reached for her pouch. As her fingers wrapped around the small leather pouch, realization set into her. They had survived the forest, the spiders, the venture, and held onto the flowers. Relief flooded her body and a smile broke through her face as she beamed back at Thorin. "We did it."

* * *

I loved writing this chapter! I thought a little spider battle was called for and I haven't written any sequences with the two fighting together.

_Liante:_ elvish spider

_Ong_: dwarfish 1

_Tuk_: dwarfish 2

_Dwe_: dwarfish 3


	9. Realization

Upon their arrival in Erebor, Vali quickly sought out her mother and the other healers to complete the drought. Thorin, for the first time, found himself at odds no longer needed. The only logical course of action for him to take was a seat by his old master and wait for word of the droughts completion. As he sat by his friends side, he pondered how quickly word of their return would spread, and how much more time would pass until his grandfather sought him out for departing on such a quest with permission. he was tired, though he could bring himself t depart his friends side. He had lost much of his energy after departing the forest. The pain he felt in his leg after falling had increased significantly, but he refused to inspect it until the ill were tended to. Still, Thorin cared not for the consequences upon himself. The people were in need. And (though he would only admits this action of selfishness in confidence), he wanted to spend what time he could with Vali before she was sent from the mountain once more.

"Prince Thorin."

Thorin turned to find Balin standing not two paces from him. "Yes Balin?"

"I moment of your time, if it is at all convenient for you." he asked.

Word had traveled much quicker than Thorin perceived. With a sigh Thorin nodded. "Yes Balin."

They walked out of the healers chambers and out ears reach of all sick or well.

"Did my grandfather send you?" Thorin asked.

"He did not." Balin replied. "He has yet to learn of your return and I thought it best to tell him after the fact that our ill were on the mend."

Thorin smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, sire." Balin said. "There are still words with which i wish to have answered."

"And for what you've done, I shall answer them. to the best of my abilities." Thorin swore.

"Why have you not told her?" Balin inquired.

Thorin frowned, confused by Balin's words.

"Lady Validhreniel." Balin stated. "Why have you not told her?"

"And what is it I am to tell her?" Thorin inquired.

"That you love her." Balin answered.

Silence followed Balin's words as Thorin was far too stunned to speak. He knew not the grounds with which Balin made the notion for, but he was certain his friend was mistaken. Thorin shook his head. "Because there is nothing to say."

"If ever there was a more blatant lie." Balin replied. "I know you better than that Thorin."

"Then perhaps you can explain to me that which I do not understand?" Thorin replied.

"You mean to tell me that there truly is nothing between yourself and Validhreniel?" Balin asked.

"Nothing." Thorin stated. He turned to return to the chambers.

"Then every glance to took upon her, risking your safety, the wrath of your grandfather, t'was all for the people?" Balin asked. "And not to make up for time lost by her banishment?"

Thorin ceased walking upon Balin's words. Silence echoed off the walls in the hall. Thorin stared hard at the ground. "That's all it can be, Balin. For the people and nothing more."

"Why so ye fight it, Thorin?" Balin asked. He walked toward the Prince. "From the moment her hood fell, I witnessed the change in you. Something I have not seen since her departure ten years ago. Why fight this?"

Thorin lifted his head to meet his friends gaze. "I swore that was one course I would never take. For the sake of the city and her people, I could not take such a course with her. On her request."

"Your loyalty to her request is admirable, Thorin. As is your loyalty to your grandfather, for i do not doubt his influence resides with your choice as well. But I fear it will hold you back from being truly happy." Balin explained.

"I will not bring any more shame to my family." Thorin replied.

"Tis not shame you would bring." Balin stated. "You have seen for yourself the gifts she can bring to any man, much less a kingdom. Very rarely does a woman as her appear...and all too soon they are taken."

"And you suggest I marry her upon those reasons alone?" Thorin inquired.

"I would never insult the Lady by suggesting as such." Balin answered. "But marrying her because you love her, would not be a bad place to start."

Thorin shook his head. "I could never tell her."

"I never thought such a day could occur."

Balin and Thorin turned toward the voice, unaware they had been intruded upon. To Thorin's horror, Vali stood at the halls corner, gazing upon them both. Her face gave no indication of overhearing their conversation, though Thorin was torn upon whether the action was welcomed or not.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to interrupt." Vali stated.

"Lady Validhreniel." Balin bowed.

Vali gave a small smile. "Please, Balin. I hardly think my rank is required in this city."

"Nevertheless." Balin said.

"Did you administer the drought?" Thorin asked.

Vali nodded. "We have."

"And?"

A smile spread across Vali's face. "And all show immediate improvement. A few days time and every last one shall be able to return to their homes."

Balin laughed. "That is excellent news."

"Indeed it is." Thorin replied. "We owe you and your mother our thanks, Vali."

"And I owe you mine." Vali said. "For not only accompanying me and saving my life in the forest, but for watching over my father. You risked your own heath by remaining by his bedside in his time, but you did what I was unable to. And for that, you have my deepest gratitude."

"I did nothing more than I would do for closest friends." Thorin replied, trying to brush off her thanks.

Vali held Thorin's gaze for a moment. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, Thorin was stunned by her actions. slowly, hesitantly, Thorin returned the gesture, holding his friend close to him-as if it could be the last time. The smallest gesture of thanks should not make him feel so complete, so desirous to never release her. But release her he did when the time came.

The smile faded slowly. Her slender brows knitted together with caution. "Are you well Thorin?"

"Aye." Thorin replied. "Merely recovering from the forest. Why do you ask."

"you've grown quite pale since our return." Vali said. She reached her hand toward his head, but Thorin stopped her.

"Nothing more than exhaustion, I assure you." Thorin replied. In truth, he could not bear to let her know why he felt as he did. He had no doubt her touch would give him up. "You should return to your father's side. Ten years is much to convey upon."

Vali smiled. "Indeed it is. My thanks again, Thorin." She bowed to her friend and parted down the hall.

Thorin nodded.

Balin slowly turned his gaze back to Thorin. "What strength have you to deny your feelings?"

Thorin sighed heavily. "Only enough to admit your statement true, Balin."

"You love her."

"Aye." Thorin answered, turning from his friend. "And nothing shall ever come of it." He walked down the hall toward his chamber. Caring not for whom he past or which path he took, Thorin made his way toward his chambers. The last of his energy was quickly fading faster than was normal. The pain in his leg had grown far too strong for Thorin's liking, causing him to limp, and impede upon his speed of motion. In a timespan much too long for his liking, Thorin reached his chambers. He quickly discarded his belt, boots, vest, and shirt, attempting to cool his every rising temperature. His chambers spun around him, disorienting his balance. Thorin stumbled to his bed, using the last of his strength to heavy himself upon it, lying on his back. His chest heaved with great effort as he tried to breath. He could feel his heart hammering within his chest. His chambers vanished before his sight in an ever darkening blur.

* * *

not really sure how this came about. the ending I was more than willing to do as Vali had been the one to get beat up. It was Thorin's turn.

reviews are love


	10. Toxin

As predicted all whom had come ill had recovered within a few days time. No one of the people of Erebor or Dale had succumbed to the illness. Both cities were in jubilation of the events. King Thror had thanked the elves for their quick and marvelous aid. He even went as far as the pay them for their deeds. But the were requested to depart once the ill were fully mended. In the stabled, Lady Alyna and her daughter prepared for their departure. However, Datray accompanied them this time, as the previous ten years and brink of death had been more than enough time separated from his family. They prepared for their return journey in the stables, where Balin located them in a stricken panic.

"Lady Alyna, Lady Validhreniel!" he called, rushing toward their horses.

Vali stepped from her horses side and met Balin. "Balin, what's wrong?"

"Tis Prince Thorin, milady." Balin answered. "He is a very bad way. You must come, the both of you, quickly."

At Balin's request and hasty exit, Vali and Alyna followed Balin from the stables to the prince's chambers. Thorin lay in his bed, blankets drawn to his barren chest. Thrain knelt by his sons side and only lofted his head upon their arrival. Alyna and Vali quickly approached Thorin's side. Sweat blanketed his entire body, running down his face and neck. His dark hair clung to his forehead, doused in sweat.

"How long has he suffered like this?" Alyna inquired.

"Two days." Balin answered. "He did not leave his chambers from the fever. Today he could not leave the bed."

"Thorin, can you hear me?" Vali gently placed the back of her hand to Thorin's head, but he remained unconscious. "He is deathly feverish."

"Is it possible he had contracted the same illness that was treated?" Thrain asked.

"Possible, but he would have shown the signs much sooner, my lord." Alyna answered. "This is different, dated back to the day we arrived."

"And the day they departed for Mirkwood." Balin said.

Alyna turned to Validhreniel. "Vali?"

Vali was silent as she stared at Thorin. She heard every word as to what was happening. Nothing was making sense to Thorin's sudden diminishing condition. "Two days worth of a fever. Labored breath, intense sweating, unresponsive...no evidence of its poison."

"What poison?" Balin asked.

"_Liante_." Vali answered.

Alyna's eyes grew wide.

"What are they?" Thrain asked.

"You said nothing about them." Alyna stated.

"We stumbled upon a stragglers lair." Vali replied. "The spider was upon us instantly, but it was never given a chance to poison either of us. What ales Thorin is something different from the plague of spider venom. It's almost as if..." Her words came to an end as she searched her memories. She recalled her last known encounter with Thorin...and Balin. Back in the hall after their return. "It began after our return. The fever was just setting on when i confronted him two nights ago."

Balin nodded. "I recall that, milady."

"When he parted with you, did was there nothing else that caught your attention?" Alyna inquired.

"Aye there was." Balin replied. "Thorin walked with a limp. It was only slight, but it was enough to catch my eyes."

"Which leg?" Vali asked.

"Left."

Alyna drew up the blankets from the foot of the bed. She quickly pushed the fabric of Thorin's trousers to his knee. From the base of his knee down to the ankle, the skin was red and terribly inflamed. A large, jagged scar adored his flesh, horribly infected. The wound itself was a dark red color, hinting toward green near the edges. Alyna lightly prodded the wound. It was hot and tender, as Thorin groaned from the action but did not rouse.

"Good heavens." Alyna gasped.

"How could he walk on such a wound?" Balin asked.

Vali shook her head with anger. "That stubborn half-witted _u__tinu en lokirim_."

"Vali, that won't help." Alyna scolded. "Where's the journal?"

"In my pack in the stables." Vali answered.

"I'll go an retrieve it, can you manage on your own?" Alyna inquired.

Vali nodded. "Yes."

"Datray, come with me." Alyna suggested as she headed toward the door. "We'll need some herbs and ointments from the healers chambers."

Alyna and Datray quickly left the chambers.

"How could his wound grow so grave so fast?" Bain asked.

"A spiders lair holds more than the toxin of a spider. The decaying remains of previous victims, floral fungi, anything imaginable grow in the lair. A single scratch can unleash the horde upon the victim. Two days was more than enough time due to the severity of the wound...and the Princes stubbornness."

"What are his chances?" Thrain inquired, ending his silence.

Balin and Vali turned toward the lord.

Vali walked around the bed and knelt beside the royal. "I will not lie, my lord, you're son is gravely wounded. We have treated wounds like these before. Some lose their legs or arms. Others are not as lucky to survive at all. But I swear to you, we will do all that is in our power to help him. At your word, sire."

The old dwarf looked long and hard at the half-elf. He had seen the miracle her mother and herself had procured. Now with his son's life hanging in the balance, there was nothing more for him to do than pray they could work the same miracle upon his son. "By your lead, milady."

At the lord's words, Vali quickly set to work. "Balin, bring me the wash basin. My lord, we need to elevate the leg to allow the basin to sit beneath it. I'll also need a dagger, or knife. Something to reopen the wound."

"How will that help my son?" Thrain inquired. He removed a dagger from his waist belt.

"The wound must be reopened to drain the diseased blood before it can heal properly." Vali answered.

Balin moved swiftly to the side table and retrieved the basin. Vali and Thrain steadily elevated Thorin's leg. Balin set the basin beneath his leg. Vali took the knife into her hand and held it over the torch mounted to the wall. The blade quickly began to glow from the heat.

"Balin, my lord, I need you to restrain Thorin." she said. "His reaction to a mere touch is enough to suggest reopening with cause a more extensive reaction."

Thrain and Balin stood on either side of Thorin. Vali knelt beside the bed, carefully holding the hot blade. She took a calming breath and pressed the blade to the wound. The knife cut into the diseased flesh, releasing the toxins. Blood immediately began to seep from the wound and collect into the basin. As predicted, reopening the wound caused Thorin a lot of pain. He groaned in agony, even tried to fight back. Balin and Thrain held Thorin to the bed. Vali opened the wound completely and began cutting away the infected tissue. Blood pooled into the basin. The chamber door opened and Alyna and Datray entered quickly. Alyna joined her daughter on the ground and set her armful of supplies on the bed.

"Blast, we grabbed no rags." Alyna muttered.

Vali glanced at her sleeves. She quickly ripped away at the flounce of her sleeve and passed them to her mother. "I've reopened the wound and drained the toxins."

Alyna nodded. "Good girl. We need to clean the wound. Balin, another basin and a pitcher of hot water. Hurry. Datray, take his place by the prince's side." She set a leather journal upon the bed and opened it up.

Balin rushed back into the room carrying an empty basin and pot. He set the pot over the fire. "The waters on to boil." He placed the smaller basin beside Vali.

"Excellent." Alyna said. she removed the bloodied basin from the bed. "Take the rags and cover the wound, we can't allow him to lose any more blood."

Balin gathered the rag and pressed it to Thorin's leg beside Alyna's hand.

"Vali, the buds, quickly."

Vali grabbed a handful of yellow buds brought from the healers storage. She bit off the tips one by one and squeezed the contents into the smaller basin. Each bud contributed several drops worth of liquid. Vali dropped each empty bud to the floor and took up the herbs next. She ripped them apart with her teeth and dropped them into the basin. She picked up the dagger and cut up the dried herbs. With a flick of her wrist she turned the dagger over and began crushing the herbs together. When the herbs were well crush, Vali switched to using her fingers, working the herbs into a paste almost. The water by the fire had finally boiled. Vali quickly poured a few drops into the basin. Carefully she placed her fingers back into the mixture and completed the paste.

Alyna placed several rags into the hot water and let them soak for a few moments. "Balin, help me cleanse the wound." She retrieved one of the rags and turned her head toward Thrain and Datray. "Be ready, this may cause a violent response." And with that, she pressed the hot cloth to the wound.

The action caused quite a response. On reflex, Thorin's leg tried to move from the hot rags. He jerked from Datray and Thrain's grasp, but the men held firm. Alyna and Balin pressed the rags to the wound several times over, fighting Thorin's reflexes with great difficulty. Vali retrieved the last rag and coated the paste with it. Alyna and Balin removed the rags and made room for Vali. Quickly, Vali pressed the rag to the wound, pressing the ointment into the wound. Thorin groaned painfully, but whatever gave him strength had left, easily their difficulty. Alyna hesitantly released her hold on the princes leg. She nodded to the others do follow suit.

"We will need something to hold the ointment to the wound." Alyna said. She began looking for anything they could use.

"Mother." Vali called, motioning to the rag.

Alyna held the rag for Vali as she ripped her second sleeve flounce from her dress and cut it into ribbons. Vali tied four ribbons around the rag, holding it to the wound. Alyna gingerly lowered Thorin's leg back to the bed and removed the basins. She pulled the blankets back over and gently laid them down. "We have done all that we can for him, my lord. If Prince Thorin is to live, it will be his task to do so."

Thrain nodded. "Thank you for your aid."

* * *

sorry I haven't updated for some time, it took me a bit to finish the chapter.

_u__tinu en lokirim_- son of snakes (meant as an insult to a dishonest person)


	11. Dreams

There was nothing with him. Nothing but darkness and pain. His mind was clouded by an endless fog, coupled with moments of excruciating pain. He tried to fight it, tried to get away from the pain, but some unknown and unseen force held him down. It overpowered his strength, forcing him to live through each agonizing moment. But as the pain came on suddenly, so did it depart, and only the fog remained. Lost in its hold for what seemed like an eternity. Then it slowly lifted; the darkness, the fog, the weakness. It lifted from his body, freeing him from imprisonment. A lightness of haze remained as Thorin found the strength to open his eyes. A quick blink was enough to inform Thorin he was still in his chambers, and that it was dark. He mustered the strength to attempt to move his body, only to find himself stiff. A flash of hot pain shot through his leg, causing him to groan.

A pair of footsteps drew near his bed. He felt the sudden shift from the weight and a cool touch come upon his brow. "Thorin?"

His ears deceived him. They must be. She could not still remain in Erebor, no matter what they accomplished. it must be a dream. Still, dream or no, it was a chance to see her one last time. Thorin opened his eyes once more, looking up toward the deep forest green eyes of Vali. A soft smile ghosted his lips. "This is a dream."

"What proof have you?" she asked.

"Your presences would have long since departed from the mountain." Thorin replied. He slowly reached up his hand and ghosted a touch across her cheek. "If this be a dream then I pray I never wake."

At Thorin's words, a small smile graced Vali's lips as she took his hand into hers. "Then treasure the dream whilst you can."

"I have missed you, Vali." he whispered, suddenly growing tired once more. His strength was quickly fleeting from him. He tried his best to fight back, to hold onto this moment a little longer.

A touch ghosted his brow. Thorin opened his eyes to find Vali gently stroking his face. Her touch was soft, soothing. His will to fight back the darkness died away with her touch. Vali leaned over toward Thorin. "And I, you; m_ellonamin_."

With her final whisper and soothing touch, Thorin felt himself ease back into darkness.

* * *

Thorin eased back in his dreams. His grasp on her hand lessened within a moments time, yet Vali remained holding onto him. Relief and joy filled her. Days after tending to his wound had shown nothing of progress. His fever still waged war upon his body, needing constant watching. But the infection did not return and the wound seemed to be healing. Still, until he had regained a moment of consciousness, his future had been a mystery. A mere moments time was all it took to tell Vali that he would live. She gently laid his upon his chest. She reached into the basin for the rag. She light wrung out the cloth and placed it across Thorin's brow. Vali watched him carefully, as she had for the past few hours. The crease in his brow had vanished, the pain had eased, and he finally slept in peace. Yet nothing felt so good as the knowledge that she had helped safe her dear friends life.

"Milady?" Vali turned her head. Balin entered carrying a small tray. "To keep up your own strength. Can't have the healer falling ill can we?"

Vali smiled. "Thank you, Balin."

Balin set the tray beside the basin. "Has any change occurred?"

"Yes." Vali answered. "He woke not but five minutes ago. Only for a few moments, but it is a good sign."

"Lord Thrain will be most pleased by this news." Balin said.

Vali nodded. "Indeed he shall."

"The line of Durin owes you much, milady."

Vali said nothing, but watched Thorin sleep.

"Two great cities saved from a horrid plague by your hand, the heir to the throne saved from a painful death." he continued. "I do not see how your presence cannot aid them further than present."

"Your flattery is hallow, Balin." Vali stated. "Especially when you mean to say something else."

Much to her surprise, Balin chuckled heartily. "Oh my lady, you are indeed your father's daughter. There is much of Datray within you. His strength, brilliance...and deductions."

"Subtlety does not suit us all."

"Indeed milady." Balin replied. For a moment, he paused to look at Thorin. "It has been some time since I've seen his spirits risen so high."

Vali allowed her eyes to go to Balin.

"After your departure, Thorin grew distant from everyone. Not that anyone noticed, mind you. His mannerism never changed, but there was something broken inside of him. I could see it in his eyes. It was the same look your father held." Balin explained. "Seeing you in the throne room, as he did just a few days ago, it brought back what he lost."

"I am sorry." Vali said.

This time, it was Balin who was confused. "For what?"

"for causing this. And, for what will surely come, sending the prince into despair once more." she answered, letting her gaze fall to the prince.

"You mean to depart?"

"I have no choice. By order of the king under the mountain, I am not welcome here." Vali answered. "And rightly so. I have brought much shame to the Durin line."

"That said purely of insult, milady." Balin said. "The insults of misinformed, narrow-minded fools bent on claiming superiority based on house lines and bloodlines."

"I doubt you would admits such a statement to your king." Vali replied. She rose from her chair and walked toward the chamber door.

"Milady?"

"I would not wish to cause the prince further harm by making him believe what he see's is no dream." she answered. "It is better for all if he wakes to a better face." And with that, Vali departed from the chambers.

* * *

okay short, but I wanted to get it done for the next chapter.


	12. Mines

It took some time before Thorin was well enough to venture from his chambers. the toxin had caused much damage to his leg, hindering his walking. For weeks he had to strengthen his leg before he was even capable of walking to the chamber door. From there, it was walking anywhere within Erebor. Three months time brought about Thorin roaming the city once more with much strength in his stride. But his recovery brought little comfort to the prince. There was very little he recalled about the toxin, beyond the pain. It was some time after he began to recover, that Balin informed him of Vali and Alyna's purpose in saving his life. But what Balin did not speak of, was what had become of the mother and daughter. Datray said nothing of them and Thorin could not bring himself to ask of the man. Still, his nights were plagued by the stunning face of Vali, as she had in his first dream. Thorin often woke with the feeling of her touch ghosting his cheek. Yet there was no one he could go to for aid or comfort, so he suffered in silence.

"You seem distracted Thorin." Thror said.

Thorin lifted his head toward his grandfather. "Not at all."

"Excellent. A focused mind is key today." Thror explained.

They had ventured deep into the city to inspect the mines. It was more of a tradition for the king and his heir to remember where their wealth came from and whom truly worked to bring it to light. Though the gold and silver seemed to run as rivers, the jewels were harder to locate, deep within the tunnels.

As the reached the tunnel, a low rumble sounded ahead of them. A deafening sound echoed through the mountain walls, shaking it to the core. The mountain trembled, sending all dwarves to their knees from the unsteadiness. As the mountain steadied itself, there was a moment of silence in the uncertainty. The moment passed with the harsh scream. Dwarves rushed through the hall toward the tunnel entrance.

"The tunnel's collapsed!" someone yelled.

Thorin rushed to his feet and sprinted around the corridor. A crowd of dwarves had surrounded the mouth of tunnel. As Thorin reached the mouth, he saw how badly things had become. The mouth with blocked off by tons of rock, sealing off all lights and opening into the tunnel. Dust was starting to settle from the air.

"How many men are trapped inside?" Thorin demanded.

"Ten sire."

"Let's move what we can by hand, we don't want to cause another collapse." Thorin ordered. "And inform the healers. We may have wounded that require their care."

"Yes sir."

Thorin moved to the rock and dug in deep. Within minutes, a line of men formed, passing the rocks one to another, clearing the tunnel as best they could. The larger rocks were hacked away with pickaxes, breaking them down. The rocks were pulled from the tunnel as fast as could safely be managed. AS the hours passed, more and more miners joined the work line. Others brought relief to works on the line through food and water. Thorin wiped the sweat from his brow. It had taken hours to dig a simple opening through the tunnel. Thorin climbed up toward the opening and pushed the final rock aside. Inside the tunnel was utter darkness.

"Balin, bring a torch and healer!" he ordered.

"Aye sire!" Balin called.

Thorin looked into the tunnel, trying to view whomever he could. "Is anyone there?"

"Here." came a strangled call.

"Hold on, we'll get you out." Thorin called.

"Sire." Balin said, joining him at the opening. He carried a torch in his hand. Following closely behind Balin was the healer; Vali. Many of her braids had been undone, but those that remained held back her curls. She looked out of sorts in ruby gown. She carried a torch with her as she made her way up the rocks.

Balin passed his torch to Thorin. "She volunteered to come in." he explained in a hushed tone. "Is there any sign of survivors?"

Thorin nodded. "Just now, someone called out."

"How many were trapped when the tunnel collapsed?" Vali asked as she climbed.

"Ten." Thorin answered. He eased himself into the tunnel. His torch illuminated the collapsed tunnel. The ground was cluttered with rocks, and uncut gems broken during the tremor. Balin and Vali followed him into the tunnel.

"Hello?" Thorin called.

"Here!" the voice called from deep within the tunnel.

"Over there." Vali directed. She took the lead through the dark tunnel. Her sharp eyes caught the movement far ahead of them.

The man was lying on the ground, partially buried by rocks. He attempted to free himself from the rocks, but was unable to alone. The man caught sight of the light and turned toward them. "Here! Help me!"

"Are you hurt?" Thorin asked. He crouched to the ground and began lifting the rock from the man's leg. Balin quickly joined beside Thorin. Vali took hold of the man and dragged him from beneath the rocks.

"No." the man answered. "But there are others trapped beyond the wall. We were awaiting the inspection when the tunnel began to collapse."

Thorin turned toward the wall. It was then they saw the full extend of the collapse. The tunnel was completely blocked off by rockers much lager than the entrance. The miners would be lucky if they broke through them by the days end, not to mention if another collapse took place. Whatever the case was, the miners trapped did not have such time.

"Balin, see he makes his way out of the tunnel." Thorin ordered.

"With all do respect, sire, I wish to stay and free my brethren." the miner replied.

Thorin looked at the man. "I cannot guarantee they will all survive, nor can I guarantee your safety."

The miner retrieved his pickaxe. "No man can, your highness."

Thorin nodded. "Very well. Balin call in a few more miners, but keep the others clearing the entrance."

"Aye sir." Balin replied. He turned and made his way toward the entrance.

Thorin turned his gaze back to the wall of rock. "How do we go about breaking through?"

The miner stared at the wall. "Dig in from the top. Less chances of causing a stronger cave in."

"It looks as if the rocks are smaller on top." Vali said. "They may only need to be moved before digging."

"Whatever needs to be done to free our brethren." The miner said.

Thorin began to carefully remove the rocks near the roof of the cave. Vali stood beside him, taking the rocks and moving tossing them from their partner. The miner began hacking away near the roof, chipping away at the larger rock.

"I'm surprised you still remain in Erebor." Thorin said quietly. "I was under the impression your family would depart."

"As were we." Vali answered. "However, we were granted amnesty and allowed to reside within the mountain. On terms, of course."

Thorin grunted as he hauled a large boulder from the wall, tossing it within handing it off. "I'm surprised the grant of amnesty came at all. You're treatment of the fevered must have impressed the king greatly."

"No, it didn't." Vali replied. "Wait, do you feel that?"

Thorin stopped. "What?"

Vali placed her hand over the rocks. "A draft." she took Thorin's hand and placed it near the rocks. He could feel the cold air rushing past his hand. A good sign.

"We must be getting close." Thorin said. He grabbed another rock and pulled it from the pile. "What was done to grant you amnesty?"

Vali said nothing. She continued to start at the wall in confusion.

"And still you avoid my question." Thorin replied.

"Amnesty was granted by only the word of your father to the king." Vali answered. She stepped closer toward the wall.

Thorin ceased moving the rocks. "What is it?"

Vali held up her hand. "Miner, cease for a moment."

The miner ceased his hacking. The shaft fell into a quick silence. yet it was quickly disrupted by the faint ticking sound, much like a pickaxe. The miner smiled. "They're working through the wall."

"Then let's give them a hand." Thorin said. He removed the final rock, creating a small opening near the roof. The picking sound grew louder. Thorin moved closer to the opening. "Hello!"

Muffled voices sounded and the picking stopped. A pair of footsteps rushed toward the opening. "Hello!"

"How many are you?" Thorin asked.

"Nine of us. Some injured." came the reply.

"Are they conscious?" Vali inquired.

"Aye milady." the miner replied.

"We have men coming in to dig you out." Thorin replied. "It may take some time, but we will get you all out."

"We are none too worried in here, save for the wounded." the man said.

Vali held the torch into the opening. "I'll inspect them."

The torch vanished into the tunnel. "The gesture is appreciated, milady, do not take offense. But the mines are no place for a woman."

"No offense, at all." Vali replied. "But there are men injured and as a healer, it is my duty to see them through."

"Lord Thorin!" Balin called. "The miners!"

"Have them start digger through." Thorin ordered. He looked to Vali. "Can you pass through the opening as it is?"

"Easily." Vali answered.

"Then we best get you through." he replied. He laced his fingers together.

"You're not going to argue with me, over this?" she inquired, gently setting her foot into Thorin's grasp.

Thorin lifted Vali off the ground. He brought her closer toward the entrance. "It would have wasted time and done nothing to change your mind."

Vali gave a small laugh. She eased her head through the hole first. Carefully she slipped her body in until she sat upon the entrance. She eased her legs through the hole. Vali leaned through the opening one last time. "Apparently I am every bit as stubborn as my father." With a small smile, Vali released the opening and vanished from Thorin's sight.

"Do what you can for the injured, we'll try to send in water and torches." Thorin said.

"Understood." Vali replied.

Thorin watched the glow of the torch grow dimmer as Vali ventured into the tunnel. The picketing inside the wall had picked up again, as had the picketing outside. The miners were quick to work, ignoring what jewels came from the rocks, and focused on freeing their trapped brothers. As the hours passed by, the opened slowly grew larger and larger. Water was passed through the opening to the trapped, along with torches. As the second blockade was slowly opened, the tunnel entrance was well cleared completely, allowing further access to the second blockage.

"Balin, have anyone who's no miner leave the tunnel." Thorin ordered. "We don't know what will happen when this rocks removed. If it collapses, i want as few people in here as possible."

"Aye sir." Balin ordered. He moved around the tunnel, ushering out the unneeded men.

Thorin watched until the last dwarf had exited the tunnel. He turned to the first miner and nodded. The miner lifted their pickaxe and slammed it into the gaping hole of the final rock. The rock shattered into smaller rocks, fully opening the blockade. The dust hung in the air for a few moments, but the torches of the miners lights, shown the trapped miners, many well and good. For a moment, no one said anything, unsettled by the final rock removal. Small rocks fell from the tunnel roof and clattered to the ground, but no more than a small handful.

"Move the wounded first." Thorin ordered He slowly passed through the opening into the final leg of the tunnel. the miners were covered in dirt and dust, but looked well. The injured few looked no worse than their brethren. One had taken a rather bad blow to the head and the other looked to have broken their leg. Both men were more than ready to depart from the tunnel, as were all men, and accepted the aide to make through the tunnel quickly.

At first passage, it was a tad tight, but both men passed through. The second group to pass through dislodged a rck from the ceiling, sending it clattering to the ground. Then another dislodged from the roof, and another. The rocks began to rain down as the tunnel threatened to collapse once more, sealing them all in the shared tomb.

"Everybody out!" Thorin ordered.

The rocks hailed down from the ceiling. The stability of the cave as rapidly decreasing. The dwarves rushed to the opening, passing through one at a time. They dodged the falling stones as of they dodged enemy arrows. The far end of the tunnel caved in, causing a greater rush of boulders to dislodge from the ceiling. Vali rushed ahead of the collapse toward the opening. Thorin grabbed her arm and pushed her through the opening. He passed through behind her as the opening was sealed. An ominous silence fell over the cavern. The sound of rock crushing rock echoed through the rock wall. Suddenly a slab dislodged from the ceiling, Vali grabbed Thorin's arm, pulling him from the slabs path. It shattered on impact upon the ground. More and more rocks began to break off. Thorin pushed Vali toward the tunnel entrance. They sprinted as fast as they could toward safety. Ahead of them, rocks had already begun to seal up the tunnel. They weaved through the onslaught of rock, occasionally taking impact from them. Thorin grabbed Vali by her waist and lifted her up through the opening. He heaved himself up through the opening and to the other side as the tunnel was completely sealed up. The dust from the tunnel clouded their vision for a few moments.

As the dust settled, the miners, rescuer, healers, and on-lookers stood in silence. Many years had past since a mine had collapsed in such a way. Yet by some miracle, no one was lost. Through the silence came applause, followed by cheers. Soon everyone outside the tunnel joined in the successful rescue of the trapped miners. Thorin stood near the entrance, not far from where he'd emerged from. His arm wrapped around Vali's small waist as she stood beside him. She looked to him, her face covered in dust and dirt, and smiled. Caught up in the celebration, Thorin pulled her into a tight embrace. Vali's arms came around his neck, returning the embrace.

"I can't believe everyone survived." she whispered.

"Mahal's grace was on Erebor this day." Thorin replied. He set her back onto the ground, though his arm still remained around her waist.

Vali lowered her arms from Thorin's neck. "No doubt." She turned toward the injured miners who were joining in the cheers. "Only two injured. We were indeed very lucky this day."

"Indeed we are, healer." came the thundering voice of Thror. Thorin watched the gaze of disapproval sweep over Vali from Thror. Reluctantly, Thorin removed his arm from her waist. "Perhaps the injured should best be moved to the healers chamber for treatment."

Vali nodded. "Yes, sire." She removed herself from Thorin's side and walked toward the injured miners.

"You did well, Thorin." Thror said. "You saved many lives today."

Thorin remained silent as his grandfather moved on. His eyes drifted toward Vali, tending to the wounded. They were in the process of moving the wounded toward the healers chamber.

"T'was a good day, Thorin." Balin said, joining the prince's side. "Every life was spared."

Thorin nodded. "Indeed. Everyone came together."

"Aye." Balin said. His gaze drifted between Thorin and Vali. He nodded in understanding. "It was you who granted their amnesty, Thorin."

Thorin turned to Balin. "What?"

"When they brought you back from death's door, your father negotiated the amnesty for them, as payment for saving you. The conditions, were that Validhreniel, was to keep her presence from you and hold no contact with you." Balin explained.

Now it all made sense. He was never meant to learn of Vali's remaining within the city. Their meeting was purely by chance, something his grandfather never accounted for. There would no doubt be repercussions because of what transpired today. "And you said nothing?" Thorin asked.

Balin nodded. "I find that it is very hard to break ones deal with a lady."

Thorin felt the onset of a smile as he stared at his friend. It was only years ago he'd told Balin the same. Thorin patted Balin heartily. "Indeed it is, my friend."

"What course shall you take?" Balin inquired.

Although his inquiry did not specify, Thorin knew to what he was referring to. But there was very little he could do. The choice he wished to make would only cause harm to Vali and her family by unleashing his grandfather's wrath once more. Still, he could not imagine spending his days without yearning for a mere glance of the lady should he choose the second. At this, Thorin shook his head. "I do not know."

* * *

yeah...I have no idea where this came from...but I liked writing it.


	13. Truth

_"He fell in love with her and she with him."_

Sleep was absent from Thorin that evening, leaving him lying in his chambers, deep in his thoughts. Despite the measures he took, Thorin could not find his mind settling after the events of the day. The threat of entombment still hung over his head, the feeling of the very mountain crumbling over him was suffocating him so. To bring insult to injury, he had taken a blow during his escape, causing great pain to course through his shoulder. Hours after the collapse, Thorin came to realize the pain, but could not bring himself to the healers chamber, merely out of fear. Fear that seeing Vali would be nothing but a regret on both their parts, or not at all. She was bound by the king to refrain from seeing Thorin at all times, seeking her out would cause nothing but problems for the both of them.

Having enough of sleeps abandonment, Thorin rose from his bed and retreated from his chambers. He walked the lonely halls of the city, taking the nearly forgotten path toward the passage. Years had past since Thorin last visited the outside, never being able to move past the guilt of being the reason Vali was exiled as he watched her ride away. But the days events were too much for Thorin to bear within the walls of the mountain. He passed through the wall and out into the cold mountain side. The rush of frigid air was a great relief to Thorin. He took in a deep breath, allowing his mind to calm itself. As he reached the precipice, Thorin found the ledge already occupied.

Vali sat upon a flat rock, staring out the mountain side. She wore only a heavy blanket over her shoulders. The hem of her white dressing gown fluttered in the wind. Yet despite the cold, Vali gave no indication it effected her. She sat in deep thought while her loosened hair flew around her face in a mesmerizing dance. Thorin would content to stare at her all night and leave her to her thoughts, however it was a high possibility she was aware of his presence already.

"Sleep evades you as well?" he asked.

Vali nodded slowly. "Nearly being entombed in the mine alive will do just a thing."

"The mountain claimed no lives today." Thorin replied.

"Yet it very easily could have." Vali stated. She turned her hardened gaze toward him. "It could have very easily claimed yours for what you did."

"Do you expect me to watch idly by while men are trapped and do nothing to aid them?" Thorin asked.

Vali stood from her rock. "I expect a prince to hold some value over his life." She moved to walk past Thorin.

Thorin reached out and caught Vali's by her arm, aggravating his shoulder. He tried to hide his pain, but it was all to clear that Vali noticed by the way her eyes drifted toward his arm. She took a gentle hold over his arm, preventing him from putting weight on it while her free hand travel up his arm to find the source of his agony. Vali gently prodded his arm, traveling up his shoulder. As she grasped the curve of his shoulder, pain shot through his arm, earning an unexpected groan to escape Thorin's lips.

Vali sighed, shaking her head. "_Amada en' aran._"

"If you choose to insult me, Vali, perhaps you should do so in a way I'll understand." Thorin replied.

Vali met his gaze. "You're a fool for putting yourself in danger."

Thorin sighed, but said nothing.

"How is your range of motion?" Vali inquired.

"No restricted motion." Thorin answered.

Vali nodded slowly. "It would seem you were only bruised. Considering how bad your wound could have been, you were lucky." She lowered his arm. "I should go."

Thorin caught her arm once more. "No, you need to listen to me. I understand how you must hate me. Your exile, the conditions of your amnesty, all because of me. I hate myself for causing you such pain, Vali. you are my closest friend and I would never wish such thing to befall you and your family. So hear me when I say, that I will never leave you behind to preserve what honor i have. I would rather wall the halls of this city without honor and a good name than to watch you perish. I will always put your safety above my own."

Vali ripped her arm from Thorin's grasp. "You're foolish in doing so. This city needs their prince, not an elven halfling. To put your safety at risk for one of limited value-"

"This city owes you thousands of lives." Thorin replied. "If not for you and your mother, our tombs would be full. And I know for a fact that there is much value within yourself. you have greater skills than most warriors in Erebor, your healing talents are matched by only your mothers, and you humble yourself more than you should because of your elven blood. The people of this city may see that as a burden against your character, but i do not. I see it as your many strengths."

Vali shook her head and turned from Thorin. "_Amada._"

"Maybe so, but I'm tired of letting the world stand between us." Thorin stepped closer to Vali and gently turned her to face him. His hand cupped her cheek as he stared longingly into her deep forest eyes. "I love you, Vali."

Vali said nothing. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward his hand. She relished in the feel of her cheek in his strong touch. It amazed her how a man as strong as Thorin could also be so gentle. But she knew better than to relish too long. They were both bound by their titles and ranks. Too strong of traditions to break them now. And she was in far too much scrutiny under the kings eye to allow Thorin to further shame himself on her account. Thorin could see her battling thoughts. Her hand drew around his and removed her face from his grasp. "You should not care for me so." She stepped from his reach. Her arms encircled her body as she turned toward Dale.

"Why?" Thorin asked. "Why should I not care for you?"

"Because you are the prince-"

"Give a reason that **you** believe in." Thorin stated. He stormed to her side. "Do not hide because the excuses given to you by my grandfather. Look me in the eye and tell me you do not share my feelings."

Vali closed her eyes. "I cannot."

Thorin decreased their distance. "Why?"

Vali's voice barely rose above a whisper. "It would be a lie." Her eyes opened slowly and found Thorin's. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "because I love you."

Slowly, hesitantly, Thorin reached out and ran the back of his hand over her smooth cheek, wiping away the tear. Vali closed her eyes once more and brought her hand to his. She turned her face and lightly kissed the bad of his hand. Unable to contain himself further, Thorin pulled Vali into a tight embrace. He held her closer than he ever thought possible. Her hands pressed up against his chest.

"What will be done now?" Vali asked.

Thorin knelt his chin atop her hair. "I'm not sure."

* * *

okay I have no idea how this ending came about.

_Amada en' aran_- elven: fool of king


	14. Summer Festivities

_"The prince ventured for her hand, for he would have no other."_

The summer festival was a greatly anticipated event between the two cities. For a single week, every house in each city was emptied. Every street was lined with goods made by craftsmen, apprentices, and children. The streets were filled with the people, celebrating the years achievements. Every house contributed something to the festival, whether it be tools, crafts, food, music. There was music, dancing, story telling, juggling demonstrations of weapons. A true moment of peace in the cities. laughing children ran through the streets after one another, dressed in their best. Some carried goods, others nothing, but their was no face without a smile. It was truly the most highly anticipated event throughout the year.

Thorin strolled through the coble streets of Dale, weaving through the crowd. He wore a light, white cotton shirt. Brown bands were sewn into the arms of the long sleeves and down the center of the tunic where the laces were drawn. The collar of his tunic dipped toward his chest. His leather jerkin was fastened over his shirt. A light cloak hung from one of his shoulders as he walked. Thorin made his way toward the center of Dale, where much of the celebration was taking place. He weaved toward the feasting congregation, where he found the brother's Balin and Dwalin. Thorin gave the brother's a heart pat on their shoulder's, bringing their attention from their feast.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cried. He rose from his seat and embraced his friend. "You're late."

"I had business with my grandfather." Thorin explained.

"Well, you're here now. Sit, drink, eat." Dwalin offered. "There is much to be enjoyed at this festival."

Thorin shook his head. "Another time Dwalin. I must find someone."

"Oh?" Dwalin asked.

"He searches for Lady Validhreniel, brother." Balin answered. He looked up to Thorin. "It is done then?"

Thorin nodded. "It is."

"And her father is aware of your intentions?"

"He is." Thorin answered.

"When do you face the warrior?" Dwalin asked.

"We meet for battle tomorrow at noon." Thorin explained.

"I'd wish you lucky lad, but tis the warrior who'll need it." Dwalin said, chuckling. He took a long drink of his ale.

"Oh how wrong you are, brother. Thorin will need every bit of luck when Lady Validhreniel learns of his plan." Balin replied.

Thorin nodded once more. "That I will my friend."

"Well then, best of luck to you laddie, because your lady is just in the courtyard now." Dwalin said.

Thorin turned. He allowed his eyes to drift through the courtyard, searching for the familiar beauty of Vali. Through the feasting crowd, his eyes fell upon the dancers, and the familiar dance of one. He watched the steps with familiar awe as he'd once seen them before. The light steps moved swiftly with the music. Her dress of green and golden trim, curls of sunshine gold, and braids laced with flowers danced with every step she took. Her smile was as radiant as the high sun.

"Well lad, are you going to approach her or stare at her?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin gave his friend a smirk and another pat on the back. "Enjoy the festival." He walked from the brother's and through the throng of dancers. He moved quickly, coming up behind Vali, just as she turned. Her body collided with his, ceasing her dance.

Vali quickly looked up to find herself staring at Thorin. Her surprise melted into a smile. "Where have you been?"

"I had business with my grandfather, that could not wait." Thorin explained.

"You've nearly missed the days festivities." Vali said. "I hope your council was worth it."

"Very much so." Thorin answered. He brush a flower laden braid over her bare shoulder and let his eyes linger for a moment. "I was under the impression you no longer danced at the summer festival."

Vali arched a slender brow. "And whom gave you such impression?"

Thorin smiled and leaned beside her ear. "I believe it was you."

Vali laughed." Well, as you can see, you've been misinformed."

"Oh I saw." Thorin said, a smirk playing at his lips. "You look rather flush, a sign I would by being a tad...out of practice."

A flash of defiance filled her eyes. "Out of practice? You surprise me by your boldness at the knowledge of dance to even claim that **I** am out of practice." Vali turned her head toward the musical ensemble for a moment before returning her gaze to Thorin. "I fear you've forced my hand in settling this slander immediately."

"I mean no offense." Thorin replied, unable to hide his smile.

"I'm sure." Vali said. "That is why I've selected you as my next partner." She hurried off toward the music ensemble.

Thorin laughed to himself as Vali rushed off. He undid the clasp of his cloak and set it aside. He watched Vali speak with one of the ensemble who smiled at her brightly and nodded. The ensemble began playing a light, quick melody. An old traditional dance. Many nearby the courtyard looked up smiling and left where they were to join the dance. Everyone began clapping to the music as the women gathered in a circle. They joined hands and lightly pranced about the courtyard in a circle. Every few steps they would stop and draw their hands toward the center and back out, prancing around once more. They released their hold of each other and spun in small circles. One arm arched over their head while the arm arched behind their backs. They spun quickly, sending the crowd silent with awe. Thorin watched Vali with more admiration than ever. Her every step was light and precise. Every spin send her braids and curls tossed over her shoulder with grace. With every drawn out note, her steps were slowed to match its pace.

The women suddenly broke from the dance and ventured into the crowds, drawing out men. Thorin laughed aloud as he watched Dis draw out her husband and Dwalin was pulled into the dance. Vali hurried up to him and took his hand. Thorin followed Vali toward the courtyard without resistance. Vali stood to his right, staring at him. Their shoulder pressed against one another, as did the other pairs. They walked in fast circles a few paces and altered directions. The men lifted their hands toward the woman's waist, though never touched them. The women drew their hands toward the man's shoulder, also never touching. The circles grew fasters as their hands grasp the other by the wrist. They released one hand and lightly pranced a few paces. The pair at the end turned about and dove into the arms of the next pair, then lifted their arms above the next. The procession kept pattern for a few rounds, until each pair had taken part of the line. Releasing their partner, the dancers began to weave through to one another, only staying with their next partner for a few notes before moving on. They weaved through one another, taking only a longer pause for the occasional turn about. Around them the crowd was astonished by the dance, clapping festively. The music increased, signifying the nearing end of the dance. Thorin weaved back toward Vali. Their hands met above their heads, while the other fell on their waist. They danced in quick circles as the music increased tempo. Faster and faster they danced, holding onto each other tighter and tighter. Finally as the song ended, Thorin released Vali's waits and spun her out into the courtyard with the other women dancers.

Everyone in the square cheered and applauded. The dancers laughed amongst themselves and clapped. Thorin could help but chuckle deeply. It had been decades since he last dance. He caught Dwalin's red face, deepening his laugh. The ensemble began the next dance. New and old dancers joined the courtyard while others departed. Thorin took the moment to depart from the courtyard.

Vali came to him none too soon. "Well, it would appear that we both are well within our range of practice."

"It would indeed." Thorin smiled. He took hold of Vali's hand. "May I steal you away for a moment? There is something I must speak with you."

"Of course."

Thorin guided them from the square. They moved from the filled streets toward a secluded alleyway. When they were far from the festivities in private, Thorin turned to Vali. "Vali I have news that will no doubt cause your wrath upon me, but I ask that you wait until I have said all that I must."

Vali nodded. "I will."

"I have not inferred or made any notion that my feelings for you are false. Nothing would please me more than to have you as my wife." Thorin began. "And I told my grandfather as much."

"That must have angered him." Vali said. She feared where the conversation would lead them.

Thorin nodded. "It did indeed. He believes I'm throwing away a future. But I have none without you. My grandfather then recalled the law placed for your hand."

Vali turned her face from Thorin and walked toward the mouth of the alley. There was the bitter truth of the situation they were about to face.

"He hopes that the battle with shame me to remember my allegiance." Thorin continued. He slowly walked up behind her. "What he was not aware of, was that I had already approached your father first."

Vali watched the festivities, unable to speak for a moments time. She had known this would come to pass sooner or later. It was inevitable. The law had not been retracted, even when the suitors all but vanished from the arena. "When do you battle?"

"High noon tomorrow." Thorin answered. "If you wish to unleash your anger upon me, do so now."

"There is nothing I can do or say to change your mind, is there?" she asked.

Thorin shook his head. "No.

"So many noble women, and you choose to throw your venture for a half-breed." Vali muttered. "_Amada, amada, amada._"

"Call me a fool as often as you wish." Thorin turned Vali toward him. "I will always place my venture for you over the nobles of Erebor. You are more than your steal, or bloodline. you the greatest blessing I have beheld."

"Do not mistake my anger as fear for you, Thorin." Vali said. "For I have every ounce of faith that you will persevere against my father's warrior."

"Then what fear does your anger mask?" Thorin asked.

"Fear that you will find yourself unfairly bound." Vali answered.

"I will never feel in such a way, Vali." Thorin reached out and took Vali's hand, pressing a something small into her hand. Vali looked into her hand to find a small metal bead lying on her palm. It was one of Thorin's beads. Thorin took the bead from her palm and caught one of Vali's braids. He slipped the bead onto her braid. "If I am to spend my life in service to the people of Erebor, then let this be my only act of selfishness."

* * *

so I wanted to do something light, since you never see that in the hobbit. and I thought a festival was in order. I based the dance (please don't laugh) around riverdance. there were some scenes where I thought it would perfect if they were included. and let's face it, watching a young Thorin dance would be cute.

next chapter: arena!

_Amada_- elven: fool


	15. Arena

_"And so, the prince met the warrior in the arena. Blood was spilt, armor was shattered, bones were broken, until finally...a victor remained."_

The hour of noon was fast approaching. The arena was well filled, having a previous battle over ten years ago, and to have the challenger be the prince as well. Many took wagers amongst themselves on whom the victor would be. The chorus of spectators echoed into the arena chambers, where Thorin finished preparing himself for the battle. Bearing much of his armor of steel, he awaited the hour outside the arena. His breastplate lay on the ground before him as he stared at his axe. He sat pondering in the last moments before his time. Not ponders of doubt, but of what he was preparing to do for Validhreniel.

"Lord Thorin."

Thorin turned toward the voice, finding Datray standing near the arch. Like many that had come to attended, Datray had adorned his best clothes for the battle, as it was his warrior whom defended his daughter. Thorin stood quickly. "Datray."

"I come on behalf of my daughter." Datray informed. "She wished to pass to you a token of her favor before you battle." Datray drew a small pouch from his coat and held it for Thorin.

Thorin retrieved the velvet bag. The bag indicated the item was small, but held a surprising weight within in. Thorin opened the bag and withdrew a silver pendant and chain. The pendant was of thin, smooth, forged silver wrapped protectively around a small sapphire. Thorin beheld the stunning token in awe.

"She worked well into the night to forge this for you." Datray informed. "And she wishes you the grace of Mahal in your fight today."

Something in Datray's voice betrayed him, something Thorin could not quite place. "Convey my gratitude for her token." he replied.

Datray nodded. "I shall. I wish you luck my prince." He turned to depart.

"Datray." Thorin called, stopping his mentor. "May I ask your opinion, as a friend."

"Of course." Datray answered. He walked to Thorin side and took up a seat. "What burden's your mind?"

"I am not deaf to the rumors of the cities." Thorin began. "I hear they find this venture a waste. Of time, of honor, and potential. Many within the court have been so bold as to utter the words before me. Vali and yourself are no exception from this either."

Datray nodded.

"The courts disapproval I foresaw and accept. Yet the disapproval and dissuasion of your family I do not understand. I sense a hidden meaning within your words and the words of Vali, a reason in which you do not wish this battle to take place, though I know not why." Thorin continued.

"If you were to ask why, I would not lie, sire." Datray replied.

Thorin shook his head. "I'll not ask. Tis not my place to inquire what transpires between you and your daughter. And I've learned much from you through years, in battle and beyond. Whatever reasons you hold, I trust them as I trust you. And I ask you this question hoping you answer with the utmost honesty, my friend."

"Ask."

"If our roles were switched, and you were fighting for the hand of Lady Alyna, would you hesitate to battle and heed the words of the council?" he asked.

There was not a moment of hesitation. "Never."

Thorin nodded with a slight smile. "I thought not."

"At the time I courted my wife, many regarded my decision as they regard yours. A waste of much for the future. But I would not trade a day for the unknown if it meant losing my Alyna." Datray explained. "I do not doubt your feelings for my daughter, Thorin. I witnessed them at your first meeting, long before you dared to accept them. I know you look at her the way I look upon Alyna. You regard her with equality and respect. I have always regarded you as my son, not my student, and it would be the greatest honor to have you marry my daughter."

"Thank you my friend." Thorin rose from his seat and extended his hand.

Datray took Thorin's hand with much strength. With his free hand, Datray placed it upon Thorin's shoulder. " _A lùthmhor_ _tuagh_."

"_Caggey a niart aigney de Mahal." _Thorin replied.

"My lord." Balin called entering the chamber. "It is time."

Thorin released Datray's wrist. "Send my love to Vali."

Datray nodded. "I shall." And with that, Datray retreated from the chamber.

Thorin bent toward the ground and retrieved his breast plate. He slipped the armor over his chest and secured it tightly. He took hold of his axe and walked toward the chamber archway. Balin waited, holding Thorin's helmet. Thorin passed his axe into Balin's hand and took up his helmet. "Any last attempt to dissuade my opinion?"

"Would you listen to me if I did?" Balin asked.

"Probably not." Thorin replied, placing his helmet over his head.

"Then it is fate that I have none for you." Balin answered.

Thorin smiled beneath his helmet and took up his shield. This a final pat to Balin, Thorin took up his axe marched alone into the arena. The congregation burst in a thunderous applause and cheers as Thorin marched toward the center of the arena. Several noblewomen sent flowers of their favors into the air. From across, Datray's warrior marched from his chamber. Thorin had watched many battles commence, but never taken up notice of the warrior as closely as we was doing so now. The warrior stood matching Thorin's height, bearing his full broad armor. His axe was gripped tightly, prepared to fight. Thorin saw nothing through the warriors helmet. The two met in the center of the arena.

A hush fell over the arena as a whole as the anticipation of the fight grew. The warrior began to set a pace around Thorin, who matched it with each step. Thorin gripped his axe tightly, but not so that his strength was wasted in one strike. His focus was on his shield, for he would not be the first to strike in this battle. The warrior brought his axe to his shield and tilted his head in a bow. Thorin had but seconds to brace himself as the warrior charged. The axe slammed into Thorin's shielding, sending vibrations through the steel and bands. The congregation cheered as the battle commenced. Thorin swung his axe, which was easily dodged by the warrior. They resumed their march around the arena. The warrior attacked again, driving his axe into Thorin's shield. Thorin swiped his shield aside, blocking the axe in the process. his own axe came down upon the warrior's shield, locking them in a match of strength. Neither warrior dared to relent their own, holding the others weapon in their own grasp. The warrior drove his head forward, directly into Thorin's. Pain surged through Thorin's head, knocking him paces from the warrior, and dislodging their weapon. The warrior attacked quickly at Thorin's stunned state, driving the blunt edge of his axe against Thorin's chest. The blow drove the air from Thorin's lungs, driving him to his knees. A second blow drove him onto his back. The warrior stood over Thorin, placing his foot against his shield to prevent Thorin moving. With his grip still bearing his axe, Thorin swung his axe up, catching the warrior behind his legs, sending him tumbling to the floor beside him.

Thorin quickly rolled from the warriors reach and climbed to his feet. The warrior was already doing the same. This time Thorin gave the warrior no chance to regain his lead. He swung his axe for the warrior's head, only to witness the warrior diving under his axe. The warrior's axe struck Thorin in the back in retaliation. Thorin cried out in pain. The warrior struck again with his axe, slamming into Thorin's shield. The force sent Thorin to the ground, driving his shield from his hold. The warrior stood over Thorin with his axe raised above. Thorin drew up his axe as the warriors back down upon him. Thorin's strength held firm, holding back the warriors blow. Thorin shifted his axe, catching the curve of the warriors weapon in his staff. He hauled the warrior over him, driving him to the earth. Thorin wrenched the axe from the warriors grasp, tossing it from his reach. He quickly rolled to his knees and rose. The warrior rose, bearing his shield between both hands. Thorin drove his axe against the shield, yielding it to cave to his weapon. The thunder blows echoed over the cries of the spectators, but the shield held firm. Thorin caught the shield with his axe. The warrior saw what was to come and tried to free his last defense from Thorin's grasp, but could not. Thorin drove the shield from the warriors grasp, dislodging the warriors gauntlet in the process. The shield was thrown across the arena from reach. Thorin swung for the warrior, only to have him once more dive from reach. The warrior retrieved his gauntlet and returned it over his arm. Thorin could see the blood dripping from the gauntlet, but had not the time to consider it as the warrior was within a few paces from his axe.

The warrior was conscious of the fact and dove for his weapon, but Thorin gave him to chance to fully prepare himself. He drove his axe down upon the warrior, only to be held back as he had done just moments ago. The warrior locked their axes, and threw Thorin over him onto the ground. The warrior pinned Thorin to the ground, using his axe. In desperation, Thorin slammed his helmet against the warriors. But one hit was not enough and he did so again, The warrior was momentarily stunned, giving Thorin the chance to free himself from the pin. He struck the warrior in the side, driving him to the ground. Both men rose quickly, but the warrior was quicker. He swung his axe for Thorin's head. Thorin ducked, losing his helmet in the process. The warrior acted face swinging his axe at the prince. Thorin moved to avoid the strike, but the axe collided with his arm, ripping the rerebrace and spaulder from his body, leaving his arm and shoulder vulnerable. And that was where the warrior focused his attacks, but try as he might, Thorin would not yield to him. He dropped to his knees, avoiding another strike to his head. Gripping his axe as tight as he could, Thorin drove it into the warriors chest, stunning him. Thorin then swiping the warriors feet from under him. The warrior managed to remain upright, using his knees and axe for support, but he was aware of his fate. Thorin swung his axe into the warriors head, crippling the warrior and ending the duel.

* * *

_"To their astonishment, the warrior was none other than the maiden herself; Lady Validhreniel."_

Silence fell over the arena as the warrior fell to the ground. Thorin stood, exhausted and wounded, but very much the victor. He turned from the fallen warrior to where his father and grandfather witnessed the battle. He had proven himself to them, to everyone whom had doubted him. His eyes drifted to Datray and Alyna, where fear took control. Vali was not present. Both held a duel gaze about them. Pride...pride for him-and fear. Thorin let his gaze linger over Datray and allowed himself a moment's thought. In all the battles, Vali had never been present. The warriors strikes were that of Datray and of his daughter. The fear behind Datray and Alyna's eyes could mean only one painful account.

Thorin turned to the warrior and dropped his axe. He knelt by the head of the warrior and carefully removed the bulky helmet. Fear gripped him whole as locks and braids of gold fell from the helmet. Fresh blood from the wound caused by her strike drifted down the slender face of Vali. Thorin gazed heavily at Vali's unconscious form. He ripped his gauntlets from his hands and carefully search for a sign of life. Relief flooded him when he felt the faint sign of breath flutter from Vali.

Thorin's concern was locked on Vali, that he was not aware of Balin, or anyone else reaching them. Or the order his grandfather made in furry to drag Datray and Vali to the dungeons. Thorin was only aware that in one instance, he was ensuring Vali's life was still within her, and the next witnessing her being ripped from his grasp toward the dungeon.

* * *

oh my gosh this was so hard to write...but it was so much fun! please tell me you guys enjoyed it.

_A lùthmhor_ _tuagh Caggey a niart aigney de Mahal-_ dwarven phrase: with mighty axe, fight with strength of Mahal.


	16. Dungeons in Despair

_"The people were outraged by the knowledge that a woman had shamed so many and fought for her own hand in marriage. Many called for her death and her fathers, as the crimes were severe."_

She had yet to move in his sight. Every hour of his visit during the past three days, never had she moved. Always was her beck kept against the bars, hiding her face from his eyes. Her once white flaxen dress had turned a darker brown. It was the only proof of her movement through her small while he was absent from her view. She sat alone, as her father was held in a cell separate from her own. To his knowledge, the only visitor she received came from himself and her mother.

"Why did you do it?" he asked as he leaned against the bars of her cell. So many times he'd asked the questions to himself, never able to understand why. At times Thorin felt he would wake on the morn of the challenge and find Vali in the stands watching. Yet it never came, and Thorin was faced with the truth once more. Even more painful was the silence that always followed his questions.

"Are you aware of what the people say?" he continued. "They call for you head."

The reveal of the warrior's identity had sent the people into an uproar. The council was furious, as were many of the failed challengers. Calls for their execution came almost immediately after the shock of the revelation came into light. The family was disgraced by not only the daughter, but by the father as well. Both were meant to face the axe of the executioner should nothing be done to spare them. As it were, Thorin was the only one to see to it.

"Perhaps they should execute me." came her quiet, yet hard voice. "It would finally put an end to the trouble I've caused and prevent further trouble on my account."

Thorin watched Vali, stunned by her sudden words.

"It would please your grandfather to finally be rid of the distraction that clouds the mind of his grandson." she continued.

"You don't mean that." Thorin said.

Vali turned her head sharply. Her hair snapped from her face. Thorin was met with the harden gaze of Vali's pale face. "Don't I? Let us examine what has come to pass. All the times you've defied tradition, defied the will of your grandfather, and put your own personal safety aside have all been on my account. The arena, Mirkwood, training, all caused by my doing. Without my involvement, there would have been nothing to shame your name in the eyes of the people. So I say, let them end me. Let them rid you of my burdens once and for all."

Thorin turned completely to face her. "I will not let that happen."

"There is nothing you can do to stop this, Thorin." Vali said.

"I will not leave you to the executioners axe. I will fight-"

"I do not need you to fight for me, Thorin." Vali yelled. "Nor do I want you to fight for me."

"Then what is it you want from me?" Thorin demanded.

"Nothing."

Thorin was silent.

"There is nothing I want that you have not yet given." Vali explained. "You have already given me more than I deserve, never at my request. And it is because of this that has brought us so low. Do not mistake my rage for animosity toward you. I hold nothing but love for you. But this is not a fight that you can win on my account." She reached her wrapped arm through the bars, lightly caressing his cheek. "It's time to let me go."

Thorin gently covered Vali's warm hand with his own. He stared longing into her forest green eyes. "I cannot."

Disappointment and pain filled her eyes. Vali turned her face from Thorin and drew her hand back into the cell. She returned to her position against the bars, turning from him once more. "Than you're more foolish than I thought."

Rage flooded Thorin's veins. "At least I have not given up." He rose from the ground and stormed toward the door.

"Perhaps you will when you ask yourself this;" Vali called. "Why did you not confront me sooner about the challenges?"

Thorin stopped and turned slowly. "What do you-?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Vali answered, still not meeting his eyes. "Think about it. Deep down you've always known what lay beneath the warrior's armor. At every bout you prayed the warrior would win so you would never have to face the reality of losing me to death than to matrimony of another. You have known this truth longer than you care to admit." At this, Vali turned and rose from the ground. "So while your anger stirs within yourself, Thorin. Perhaps you should question with whom your anger resides in. Myself, or you?"

Thorin said nothing. Part of his anger, part of fear to admit the truth. He turned from Vali and retreated from the dungeon. He made only a few paces before he could not bring himself further than her than had already come. Leaning the weight of his body against the wall, Thorin sank to his knees, filled with despair. Tears of rage and sorrow threatened to cloud his vision, but Thorin willed not to shed one tear. He would not give up, even if she had. If it was the last thing he did, he would fight for her.

* * *

phew...updated at last. don't worry, the next one's on its way.


	17. Laws and Ledger's

Days past on and Datray and Validhreniel remained in their cells. Thror and the council continued to speak amongst themselves for hours, deliberating precisely how such an event should be contained. Thorin remained present for each meeting, biding his time to buy their freedom with his words, but with every passing meeting, Thorin found he had no grounds for their release, and nothing but priors to further convict them. What remained of his hope was quickly dwindling. Further adding to his pain, he had refrained from venturing into the dungeons to speak with Vali. His time was spent reading the bindings of the challenge, in hopes of finding something that would earn their freedom. His knowledge of the contract read word for word;

_I, Datray, son of Dorhir, on the day of April the eighth, by the will of Thror, son of Dain, King Under the Mountain, do declare this document and all it as contents and provisions of legal bindings, be of my own will. according._

_I declare that on the day of April the twenty-third, the day of my daughter's birth, marks the day of her cross of the threshold of society. My daughter, Lady Validhreniel, has proven herself time and time again of her many great accomplishes, and as such has brought the concern of her future. Therefore, by my will and the will of my wife, Lady Alyna, I decree thus;_

_I shall consent and gladly give the hand of my daughter, my only child, in matrimony to the first challenger whom bests my finest warrior. For as my daughter is given with accomplishments, she hold much without them. To take up a woman as she, a man must prove his worth to her and all to see._

_A challenger my consent to these terms and battle my warrior upon the date and time of their choosing. The weapons will be of the challengers choice. Should the challenger fall and survive, their venture is revoked. The terms of my decree are none-negotiable to the fullest effects. My best wishes to the souls whom take up this venture_

_Signed,_

_Datray, son of Dorhir_

Thorin sighed heavily and lowered the contract once more. He closed his eyes and attempted to brush the exhaustion from them. But to no avail. by noon tomorrow the council will have finalized their plans for the execution and his attempts to save Vali and Datray would be for naught.

A thundering pounding echoed into his chambers.

"Enter." he called, not bringing his eyes toward the door.

The chamber door opened quickly, followed by a pair of hastened steps. "Prince Thorin."

Thorin looked up. Balin stood before him, visibly shaken and worried. Thorin could not recall a time where he'd witnessed Balin in such a state. "What is it?"

Balin took a deep breath. "I have terrible news. I have spoken with Lady Alyna, whom has become terribly distraught. Lady Validhreniel has taken ill. Gravely ill."

A painful tightness gripped Thorin's chest. "How can this be? I saw her not but a few days ago."

"Days, my lord." Balin reminded. "It was all the time it took. She'll not take food nor drink. Never does she move throughout the day. A strong illness has gripped the Lady and drags her to death's door as we speak."

"Can Lady Alyna do nothing to cure her daughter?" Thorin asked.

Balin shook his head. "The Lady is forbidden from seeing her daughter. In her fear and by her pleas, she tasked me to bring these to you. I know not what is written, or what she sends. They are for your eyes only, my lord." Balin held a cloth bag in his hands. he carefully placed them onto Thorin's large desk.

"Thank you Balin." Thorin answered.

Balin bowed his head and hurried from Thorin's chambers.

Thorin set aside the contract and took up the satchel. He drew open the bag and inspected the contents. Herbs, flowers, containers of clear liquids filled the satchel. A piece of folded parchment lay atop of the stash, bearing the Lady's writing. Thorin withdrew the letter and read with haste.

I pray my letter finds you in good favors, young Prince. I know of you great love for my daughter and I pray that will lead you to do this for her. She has taken gravely ill through her time of imprisonment. Her wounds caused in battle have taken a terrible turn and now threaten her very life as we speak. I am aware that you fight for the freedom of my husband and daughter, and beg you to held them a little more. Within this satchel I have enclosed the contents of a healing ointment that can save her. For you are the one of few whom are allowed to visit Validhreniel in confinement, you are the only one I trust to save her. I beg you for your aid my prince.

Thorin placed the letter back into the satchel. For the first time, he hesitated. Was it right to save her? To save her life and bring her back from deaths door only for her to be executed? It was more than unfair to the both of them. Yet to let her die before her time...no words can describe the pain only a few would feel. His hand drew to pendant around his neck. Vali's token from the battle still hung where he'd laid it days before. Not once had he removed it, even in sleep it remained. Grabbing the bag and rising from his seat, Thorin rose from his desk and paused. Lying on his desk atop the courtship contract, where it had not been previously, were the dungeon keys. Thorin slowly lifted them from his table, as if simply touching them could dissolve them into dust. He weighed them in his hand, feeling their surety. There was no turning back now. Thorin strode from his desk and quickly raced toward the dungeon.

* * *

No words nor imagines could ever have prepared the prince for his next encounter with Vali down in the dungeons. From the moment his eyes fell upon her unmoving form, fear and panic swelled within his chest. Fearing his actions to late, Thorin immediately unlocked the cell and swung the door open. He raced to her side, kneeling upon the ground. Vali's back was to him. Her entire body was curved into a tiny ball. Even from behind, Thorin could see the drastic changes from his previous visit. Her dress was covered in filth, her hair tangled in knots. He carefully took her trembling form into his arms. Her face was deathly pale, as white as the winter snow. Her brows was drenched with sweat and her skin burned as hot as the sun. Her parted pale lips allowed for the shallow breaths of air to pass. He brushed away the dripping strands and let his hand drift to her wound.

The bandages remained the same, unchanged and filthy. Thorin could feel the immense heat simmering from her wound. The wound he'd caused her. Thorin carefully laid her to the ground and slowly peeled back the damaged. The sight met him with great fear for Vali's life. He had to see what wound he'd truly caused in the arena, and doing so now brought his spirits even lower. From the curve of her elbow to the palm of her hand, Thorin's axe had left a terrible wound. Swollen, sickly green, terribly heated. There was no doubt in his mind it was infected.

Thorin set to work, drawing his knife from its sheath. He followed Alyna's instructions to the letter, not taking a single chance that he was wrong. Through reopening the infected wound, draining, cleansing, and bandaging, Thorin was diligent through it all. And after what felt like hours of tending to Vali, without a single sign of rousing life within her, Thorin could only sit in the silence of the dungeon and wait. He brushed the array strands of hair from her face, running his fingers across her trembling jawline.

"Lord Thorin."

Thorin remained motionless. His eyes remained on Vali's form. Never had she ever looked so weak and frail. So defenseless, everything Thorin knew that Vali was not. Everything that had come about was never the fault of her, against everything that Vali perceived. There was no fault to blame, yet Vali seemed to be the one whom was punished. It would not continued.

Quickly, Thorin rose from the grown. "Balin, take Vali from the dungeon. I don't care what the guards say, under my order she's been released. Take her somewhere she'll be safe, tell no one."

"What are you doing Thorin?" Balin asked.

Thorin turned to face Balin. "I'm ending this the way I should have done long ago." Without another word to his friend, Thorin departed from the dungeon. He stormed through the halls, so focused he knew not what happened in his surrounding. All he knew was his destination and what would commence once arrived. Thorin threw open the council doors. the chamber was empty save for his father and grandfather. Both men turned toward Thorin at the sudden intrusion.

"Thorin, you've arrived at a most convenient time." Thror said, un-phased by his grandson's sudden arrival. He turned toward the table. "The council has come to a decision of the matter-"

"You will not execute them." Thorin stated sharply. His voice left no question, no opening for argument. It was hard, sharp, stern to his words.

Thror turned slowly toward his grandson. "The council has spoken. They're execution is scheduled for dawn."

"Their execution holds no grounds." Thorin explained.

"The grounds have been listed." Thror replied. "Several decades worth of infractions against them."

"I do not believe that for an instant." Thorin said. "I guarantee, that every infraction written upon that document holds no merit. Or has the merit of your will lost its meaning as well?"

Thror's narrowed eyes bore into his grandson. "What filth do you speak now, boy?"

"I speak of the battle ledger in which is written of the King's will and binding law under the rules of the agreement. As does it bear your mark." Thorin explained. "You would dare go back upon your word of the ledger for this?"

"The ledger states the warrior-"

"Any warrior to train under Datray's guidance will attest to the knowledge of Datray's pride for his daughter's great battle skills. As will any warrior to have matched blades against her.." Thorin continued. "Datray took great pride and diligence in training his daughter as he does his men. There was no one Datray would trust his daughter's future in, but her alone. The laws of the ledger are binding, meaning this meeting of the council and threat of execution holds no grounds."

"The matter is not your concern."

"As you threaten the life of my betrothal and her father, this is very much my concern." Thorin replied.

"That half-blooded creature-"

"Came to the aid of this kingdom in our time of need, after exiled." Thorin reminded. "She could have remained with her people, instead she chose to return to heal our sick and afflicted. If you would look past a disadvantage that does not exist, you would see what Validhreniel is truly capable of." he paused. "She fought at her own will and the will of her father for her own hand. Dozen's of challengers in the arena, dozen's of chances she could have easily been discovered, yet she remained firm in her position."

"Yet she lost to you." Thror replied. "She bided her time until a royal challenged for her hand. She forfeit her match."

"Her skills and pride would never allow her to forfeit under just circumstances." Thorin explained. His anger rose. "She entered the arena and fought to all of her ability. I know this for a fact."

"And how do you claim to have knowledge of such a fact?"

"Because I trained alongside Vali." Thorin explained. "For years. we fought for skill at full strength. For years i became accustomed to her methods of battle and strength. The arena was no different. She defended her hand to the best of her ability and lost. There was no hesitation in her strikes, no weakened blows. She was outmatched. And intend to take her as my wife, whatever the consequence."

The chamber was silent with the last words hanging in the air. The tension was still high and seemed to have no hope of dissipating. Thrain stood silently between his son and father. Having said nothing throughout the whole dispute, he'd watched the interaction between the generations. Thror turned his eyes to his son and nodded. Thrain turned to the table and drew up the order. He carefully rolled the order in his hands and tossed it into the fire.

"So be it." Thror said. "If you intend to take the creat-"

"Vali." Thorin replied.

"Then you shall." Thror finished. He turned his back to his grandson.

Thorin turned his gaze from his grandfather to his father. Thrain said nothing to his son. He nodded slowly, giving the smallest of smiles. Thorin returned the smile to his father and quickly departed the chamber. It was only outside the room, that Thorin felt a great relief rushing through him. Datray and Vali were safe. More so, they were free. Thorin set to work, back to the dungeon, there was yet work to do.

* * *

okay this chapter was such a pain...and I don't like the last paragraph, but i'm going to post it anyways because I want to move on.


	18. Promises

The concept of time was long since lost upon Validhreniel's thoughts during her imprisonment. Without the light of the sun or the regularity of guard transfers, she could not determine the number of days in her sentence. Time them slowed to an agonizing craw as fever and infection overtook her. Her strength was the first to fail her, leaving her in a heap upon the dungeon floor, unable to move or speak out. The pain took her next, engulfing her entire body in its grasp, ripping through her as a dragon rips through its prey. Long had she lost a sense of her surroundings, or anything truly-save for the pain. Thus the cause for her great surprise when Vali's mind began to clear as her fever subsided, to find herself out of the dungeon's cell. She had become a residence of a small chamber room, lying upon bed of great comfort rather than the cold hard earth of her cell. Her body was stiff from disuse during her time of fever.

"_Ai er_?"

"_Atara._" her voice was dry from disuse. Vali opened her eyes to find her mother seat by her side. Days worth of worries were written upon her mothers face, yet relief filled her eyes.

Alyna smiled bright. "

_'Quel amrun._"

"_Mani marte?_" she asked, rising slowly. The ache in her arm grew stronger, drawing her attention to her wound. Clean cloth bound around her palm and arm, bearing down her elbow. Vali drew a portion of the cloth from her wound and found it cleaned and on the mend. Her eyes returned to her mothers, finding a knowing gaze in return. "_Ya naa ro?_"

Alyna shook her head. "You are in no condition to seek him out, Vali."

"I have wasted much time in waiting, _atara_. I'll not wait a minute more." Vali replied. She drew back her blankets and rose. Her legs shook for a moment, but her strength began to return.

"At least take a little time to be more presentable." Alyna requested, gesturing toward her daughters disheveled appearance.

Heeding her mother's sage advice, Vali only remained long enough to bath and redress into a cleaner gown. She cared not for the bright white dress cascading around her legs, nor for the inset of the bluest sky on the clearest day, nor for the haste in her dressing. She had but one thing upon her mind and she would set things right. With great determination in her steps, Vali walked through the halls of Erebor in search of Thorin.

It took little effort to locate Thorin. Her mother's indication of his whereabouts were precise, if not foretelling. Thorin stood alone in the hall, bearing his weight against the wall, not seeing her yet knowing of her presence. Not even her approached was enough to lift his gaze in her direction.

"Your recovery is good to see." he spoke.

"A curious statement as you've yet to see me." she countered.

Thorin smiled and nodded. "Too true, milady." He lifted his head and turned his full attention to her. His longing gaze ensnared her almost instantly, nearly banishing her reason for approaching him from her mind. "It is good to see you on your feet again, milady."

"No doubt my being present and alive was accomplished by your hand." Vali replied. "Despite my wishes to remain separate."

Thorin held her gaze firmly. "I have done thing which i would not do again."

"As I know to be true. All to well of the years of reckless behavior." Vali replied.

"I'll not apologize for my behavior, if that is what you seek." he stated.

"It is not." she spoke. "I merely wish to relay a request in hopes of preventing another reckless endeavor." her arms folded in front of her chest. "I am not lost upon the degradation bestowed upon me unfairly due to my mother's blood. My disadvantage has been repeated upon my ears since my birth and I've had only the will to prove them wrong. If anything i wished to prove my duel bloodlines stronger than pure, no offence your highness. Yet these endeavors to prove so have caused me troubles of great magnitude to the extent of my life. I was well prepared for my life to end there because of my will. Yet I have once again found myself saved at your wishes and will. Do not think me ungrateful, for I could never repay such kindness that you have shown me these past few decades. but it is because of such actions that I cannot allow you to repeat them."

Thorin made a motion to speak, but was cut off by Vali once more.

"You have spoken your words, sire. Tis my turn and I shall have them out." she replied. "You are prince and heir to the throne of Erebor. Such endeavors for may safety must cease, or the future of this city will in its stead. Whatever trials I am to face from here on out, I cannot have you fight them in my stead."

"Have your feelings changed?" he spoke suddenly.

Vali was caught well off guard by his question. "What?"

"Have your feelings altered in any form?" he repeated. "Tell me now and I shall take measures upon our previous bargain."

"My feeling for you are not the reason of this conversation, but your constant disregard for safety to see me right."

"What would you have me do? Remain silent and fearful of your survival?" he demanded. Though he understood her reasons, he would never stand by whilst she struggled alone. "I would rather live in disgrace knowing you still live than live with honor knowing you fail against your trial. What I have done for you is nothing I would not do in the future."

"I would never dishonor your endeavors on my behalf and ask such of you." Vali replied shortly. "I know asking such would end you, but I cannot have you fight for me any further."

Thorin spoke carefully, devoid of his anger. "Then what would you ask of me if i am not to fight for you."

For a moment, Vali did nothing to answer his inquiry. Instead, she stepped closer toward Thorin. Her arms unfolded themselves. Bandaged and healing, Vali drew her hand to Thorin's cheek. "I do not need my battle fought on my behalf. I have been trained since birth by our guard commander... and only a prince has managed to triumph." Thorin gave a small smile at her words. "A warrior in my stead is not what I want, but one to fight at my side, and I on his if he will have me."

Thorin drew Vali's hand from his cheek, but still held on. "Then...I suppose there is only one thing left to say."

"And what is that?" She felt a touch of cold inch around her finger. She drew her gaze down to her hand. White bands intertwined with one around wrapped around her finer. tiny diamonds lay fastened within one of the three bands. Two forged flowers centered with tiny sapphires lay on either side of a larger sapphire in the center of the ring. It was breathtaking. Vali brought her gaze back to Thorin, whom met with his own.

"Marry me." he whispered. "Marry me, today."

Despite the foreshadowing and foreknowing of such a request, Vali found herself without the use of her voice. She merely offered a staggered nod of her head. Though he never truly doubted her feelings, seeing her acceptance brought great relief and joy to Thorin. His grasp of her hand tightened and he began to lead her through the hall. They traveled only a small ways before Thorin stopped. He placed his hand against the door and pushed it open. Whatever thoughts Vali held vanished as she looked into the room. A simply display of whom was closest to each of them; Thrain, Dis, Datray, Dwalin, Balin, Lady Alyna, and the vicar. Thorin slowly led the way into the room. Alyna approached them, bearing a small circlet in her hands. She smiled at her daughter and placed the circlet upon her head.

Together they approached the vicar and in secret they made their vows. In secret they would be married. In secret they would be man and wife. They vowed to hide their marriage from the world and all those who disapproved. They vowed to stand by one another through their darkest moments and brightest days. They vowed to fight for one another. And they vowed to forever love one another.

* * *

gah! this chapter was a pain. I hope it didn't disappoint. next chapter will come as soon as I can. getting writers block but I know what I want to put. anyways, review please :)

translations:

_Ai er_: little one

_Atara: mother_

_Quel amrun_: good morning

_Mani marte:_ what happened

_Ya naa ro_: where is he


	19. Threats of the Future

The passing years brought much to Erebor. The trove of treasure exceeded beyond expectation, piled high within the vault. Datray bestowed his rank of guard commander to Prince Thorin, as Thorin was his best student ever trained. The strength of the guards increased greatly under Thorin's command. He took Datray's personal lessons and enforced them upon the guards. And on un-expecting days, Lady Validhreniel was requested in the arena to aid in the guards training. Not a single guard could disarm her, though the brothers Balin and Dwalin held their grounds longest, save for Thorin. The security of the city was in outstanding care. Though his guards grew strong, Thorin found himself falling short elsewhere. His constant unsettling thoughts clouded his mind greatly, to the point of a disruption within his daily routine. During his morning spar with Vali, just this morning, Thorin could not retain his focus and was continuously disarmed. Vali, obviously aware and alarmed by his lack of concentration inquired Thorin's state of mind. He played off and concern for his men and said nothing more.

As the summer breeze blew across him as he gazed upon Dale, Thorin tried to collect his battling thoughts. Though Vali had said no more, it would not take much longer before she pressed him further for information. Yet he could not bring himself to utter his fears. The fears of his fathers. The fear of their future. Thorin sighed heavily, closing his eyes, relishing in the coolness of the summer within the mountainside.

"There must be a fearsome battle within your mind to bring you here."

Thorin turned sharply, finding Vali standing in front of the passage opening. Her arms were folded in front of her chest, dressed in her training trousers, but loose tunic. Her hair was fully braided and hanging over her right shoulder. Her face was unreadable. Had she been angry, her green gaze would have been cold and hard. Had she been annoyed, her posture would be slant. Yet she stood before him, a complete enigma.

At his silence, Vali took the moment to step forward. "I suppose I should have realized sooner there was trouble within your mind. I threw you far too often within the arena."

"You trained under Datray far longer, you were bound to reclaim your title." he replied, brushing off her concern.

"I still intend to." she countered quickly. Vali took several small steps closer to Thorin. "But you are far too skilled a warrior and too strong a man to be thrown as you were. I have seen the shift within you Thorin. Please do not lie to me to spare my fears."

Thorin gave a light chuckled, though nothing about the situation was remotely amusing. "You are far too intelligent for my own good, Vali."

"Thank you." she replied, taking a seat beside Thorin. She leaned against his side, laying her head upon his shoulder. His strong hand grasped hers. She sensed his troubles, his confusion, his fear, yet he said nothing. "I'll not ask what troubles you. Just know that I am here should you have need of me."

Thorin gingerly kissed the top of his wife's head. Her shift from fierce warrior to caring wife never ceased to amaze and comfort him. He knew she cared for him if this did nothing but affirm it. But could he bring his troubles upon her, as dire as they were? Cautiously, Thorin spoke. "What knowledge have you, of sickness within the mind?"

The shift within Vali was felt before Thorin saw it. She drew herself up and turned completely toward him. Her brow was furrowed in confusion and caution. "What has occurred to ask such questions?"

Thorin sighed heavily. "What I am about to relay is of the utmost of secrets. I have shared this with but one other. No one can know that we have spoken. I must have your complete confidence, Vali."

The urgency within his voice and pleading within his eyes bore deeply within the confines of her memory. "What transpires this night will not leave my confidences. I swear to you Thorin."

A moment of silence passed between them. Though it was truly of no great space of time, Vali felt the gap had caused Thorin to withdraw his confidence within her.

"I fear my grandfather has taken ill." he spoke, nearly a whisper. "And illness gripping strongly within his mind."

"How do you mean?"

"Hours upon hours, he spends within the treasury. Days even. No mere stroll to inspect, a deliberate assembly to gaze upon what he holds. He no longer acknowledges the court, nor his own kin. He cares only to increase the treasury, no matter the cost." Thorin explained heavily. He buried his eyes within his hands, trying to blot the pain and fear from the light.

Vali was silent, stunned by the words Thorin had spoken. Rumors of the kings withdrawn nature and surety spread, though Vali found no source of validity within them, until now. She searched through her memories, lessons of methods she'd learned under her mother's guidance, but nothing could be recalled. Her knowledge for the mind was virtually nonexistent. She could do nothing to ease the fear held by her husband, nothing to free her ailing relation from his bind. For the first time in all her years, she could nothing as a healer. Yet she could feel more behind Thorin's words. More meaning within his voice. "What have told me is only part of your fears, Thorin. Tell me I am wrong."

Thorin shook his head and rose from the rock where he rested upon. He paced about the ledge in silence before stopping abruptly. His gaze avoided Vali, as if his life would cease if he should gaze upon her. He gazed out upon Dale in the moonlight. "If the sickness takes hold of the mind, how much time would pass before it took hold of my father? Or myself? How long before we too, turn our back upon the people we are sworn to govern over for our own selfish desire?"

Vali stood quickly and moved beside Thorin. "That will not happen."

"You cannot be sure, Vali." he replied.

"It is true, I cannot. But I can swear that I will stand between you and your throne should you fall to the illness." she stated. "I would rather die than see you betray the people whom you love so."

"I'll not face you in the arena." Thorin countered, finally returning his gaze to Vali. He looked into her eyes, knowing the honesty that lay within them. There was no doubt in his mind that Vali would hold firm to her promise and stand between him and his people.

"Then allow me to take council with my mother. She is a healer gifted beyond my abilities, surely she-"

"No." Thorin's voice was sharp. "No one else can know what has transpired."

"If it means an end to the illness, surely-"

"No." his voice was final.

Vali's hand slowly came to Thorin's face. She turned her hand, allowing the back of her hand to gently stroke her husbands jawline. "You leave little room for deliberation."

Thorin drew her hand from his face. "As you have done for me."

"Vengeance?" she asks with a hint of amusement.

"Hardly."

With a small smile and the shake of her head, Vali turned from him. "_Amin delotha lle, amada em' aran. ._"

"_Lle risa_." he replied, a smile tugging at his own lips. "_Lle naa belegohtar. Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. Lle ona amin poldora. Amin mela lle._"

Vali lifted her head to meet his eyes once more. Such words between them were rare and a treasure. However, the threat looming over their future caused great doubt in Vali's mind. "_Lye namaarie_?" she whispered.

"_N'uma._" Thorin answered. He turned her palm and gently kissed the healed scar upon her hand. Only caused a year prior by his hand. "_Il namaarie."_

"What am I to do for you?" she asked.

"What you have always done for me, _Abad Miziminh_." Vali's eyes narrowed as Thorin dared to utter her given namesake. Thorin drew her into his arms, holding her against his body as if he would never do so again in his lifetime . "Stay with me."

* * *

_holy cow I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. So many new fics posted, and I kinda lost inspiration. I'm just glad I got this one up._

_elven translations:_

Amin delotha lle, amada em' aran.- i hate you, foolish king

Lle risa.- you lie

Lle naa belegohtar. - you are a mighty warrior

Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. -i know your strength in battle

Lle ona amin poldora. - your gift is stregnth.

Amin mela lle- I love you

Lye namaarie- Our fairwell

N'uma.- No

Il namaarie.- Never fairwell


	20. Desolation of Smaug

_"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come."_

The summer season was slowly coming to an end. The air was growing cooler in the evenings. The colors of the trees were beginning to change and dance within the strong autumn breeze. At least, to the untrained senses, it was a breeze of autumn. The breeze was too dry to be a sign of autumn, too strong. Thorin watched the trees dance a violent dance within the winds grasp. The sound of the wind roared in his ear, nearly deafening them to his surrounding upon the wall. His eyes scoured the skies around the wall, hoping he could locate the creature before it reached them.

"Balin, sound the alarm. Call on the guard. Do it now!" he ordered. He turned back toward the interior of the city.

"What is it?" Balin asked.

Thorin turned to his friend. "Dragon." He turned his gaze into the mountain city. "Dragon!"

The call carried deep within the city walls. All who heard the immediate call, ceased their work. All eyes drew to the main gate. The people were too stunned to move. There had not been a dragon sighting within their mountain for decades. Warriors prepared for battle, gathering their weapons and armor, gathering toward the gate.

A scorching ribbon of fire and pine burst near the balcony, catching Balin's attention. He drew to the edge of the balcony just as the molten stream of fire spewed across the balcony. Thorin acted quickly, grasping hold of Balin, and dragging him into the safety of the pillars shadow. The heat was unbearable, practically igniting the very air they breathed. The flamed licked around the pillar, threatening to set any soul ablaze it could touch.

A quick gust a true air signaled the dragon had past from the gates. Thorin emerged from the pillar and beheld the terrible sight. Guards lay upon the ground, brutally slain by the dragons might. Their armor scorched and deformed from the great heat. The fierce roar of the dragon's call took hold of Thorin's gaze. The massive beast flew maliciously over Dale, igniting the city. Its great body moved fluidly through the air, turning at will with ease. Its great wings spread high above the city, carrying a trail of fire in its wake. He could hear the cries of the people as they tried to flee from the dragon wrath. Towers tumbled throughout the city. Smoke and fire filled the sky.

The horns of battle broke Thorin's horrid gaze upon the burning city. He turned from the balcony and made his way toward the front gates of the mountain. The vicious roar of the dragon filled the air. The guards gathered together, charging the main gate. The dragon's roar and fire filled the air, seeping through the gates. The guards held steady, watching at the heavy doors bent under the dragons might. Thorin held his sword firmly, watching the gate. Around him, the guard prepared for battle.

A fierce roar echoed through the mountain city as the gates burst open with a deafening crash. Flaming shards of wood and rock exploded into the mountain, followed by the flames of the beast. Many ducked in an attempt to avoid injury from the debris. Many failed to avoid them, falling. Thorin threw himself to the ground, narrowly missing boulders that were once pillars. Through the smoke and fire, Thorin could make out the dragon's shape as it past over him. uninjured guards charged the beast, only to be swatted away with ease by the monster. The dragon charged through the ranks of guards, trampled fleeing people, and headed for the treasury.

* * *

The call had come much too late for the people deep within Erebor. Even as they attempted to flee form the dragons wrath, the quick actions of the dragon and ceased their attempts. As Smaug broke beneath the floor, coming up beneath the treasury, rocks and stones tumbled from the destruction of the halls and caves. The people screamed in fear and they fled for their safety, many get caught up in the rock slides, or falling to Smaug's wrath.

Vali and Alyna raced through the collapsing hall. Vali led the way, gripping her mother's hand tightly. They weaved through the debris of the collapsing city. the dragon's roar echoed through the chamber as his body ripped through the mountain. Vali leapt over fallen rocks and raced toward the archway leading to the upper level of the city. She felt her mother keep pace, never releasing her hand. Alyna followed her daughter, dodging the raining boulders dislodged from the ceiling. In her second arm, she clutched her journal against her body. If she should survive and save but one thing, it would be her life's work of healing.

Smaug's tailed sliced through the air, flying toward them. Both women dove onto the ground, avoiding the tail's action. They quickly rose and continued to run. Alyna risked a glance behind and watched the tail slice through the mountain just above them. The dislodged boulders fell from above, heading straight for them. Alyna took her journal and pressed it into her daughters hand, freeing herself from Vali's grasp. Vali turned quickly, feeling her mother's release. Alyna pushed Vali from her, driving her from the path of the boulders as they crashed onto the ground. Vali staggered backwards as the boulder collapsed where she'd once stood. Her skirt became trapped beneath the boulders. Vali looked up to the place where her mother had stood and found it completely buried with the rocks.

"Atara!" Vali screamed. She tried to rise, but the rocks held her to the ground. more rocks dislodged from the ceiling, falling toward her. Vali pulled her knife from her boot and cut open the skirt of her dress. Vali ripped herself from her skirt and rolled out of the rocks path, narrowly avoiding behind crushed once more. Clutching her mothers book and her dagger, Vali raced up the stairs toward the city gates.

The main level is destroyed and decrepit, as the previous levels. Wounded and dead are scattered about the floor. The uninjured tried to aid the injured and move them out toward safety. The dragon's roar echoed through the chasms as he reached the treasury. Smoke and fire clouded the fresh air of the mountain, tainting it was thick, warm air that scolded with every breath and chocked the body. Vali stumbled through the smoke, falling to the ground. Through the smoke, she spotted a small child on the ground, laying beside their parent. The child was crying and coughing on the smoke. Vali took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She lifted the child into her arms and raced for the opening. The child held onto her tightly, burying their tear stricken face against her neck. Joining the large crowd of fleeing dwarves, Vali emerged into the fresh air outside the mountain. The sun managed to shine through the clouds of smoke filing out of the mountain. Vali quickly let her eyes scan the area, catching the final glance of elven warriors retreating from the mountainside. Taking the hope of reclaiming Erebor with them.

* * *

man I need more inspiration. I know this was short, but I didn't want to make a super long chapter because we all know what happened when Smaug came. in case anyone was wonder, neither Vali nor Thorin are aware the other is alive, but they will in the next chapter. As to when that one will be posted...I have no idea. I've been hitting blocks fro a while now.


End file.
